5 Le prix du sang
by Nevilli
Summary: L'entrée en cinquième année de nos héros commence fort. Entre l'invasion du monde magique par les vampires et l'empoisonnement de Milo auquel on n'a toujours pas trouvé d'antidote, Hester, Eric, Nathan et compagnie auront fort à faire pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde hostile. Bien entendu, il y en aura qui ne réussiront pas à s'adapter. Nos héros en feront-ils partie ?
1. La fourchelang

Chapitre premier : La Fourchelang

A peine avait-elle commencé à marcher le long de cette antique rue pavée, que Dalia s'était déjà rendue compte que c'était un rêve. Elle était bien plus grande que d'ordinaire, et la soudaine hauteur qu'elle avait sur le monde qui l'entourait, lui donnait quelque peu le vertige. En outre, elle était vêtue d'une riche robe de sorcier vert émeraude qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se payer dans la vie réelle. De plus, certaines sensations corporelles inavouables lui confirmaient qu'elle n'était – du moins le temps de ce rêve – plus une fille, mais bien un homme adulte grand et mince.

Elle marchait à grandes enjambées qu'elle aurait été incapable de suivre en tant normal. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des gens devant lesquels elle passait, tous baissèrent aussitôt les yeux et s'écartèrent de son chemin. Habituée pendant très longtemps à inspirer la pitié, et parfois le mépris de la part de ses pairs, la jeune fille se surprit à apprécier cette puissance étrange qui émanait d'elle.

Que signifiait ce rêve ? Elle ne le savait guère. Etait-ce un fantasme enfoui au fond d'elle-même, un désir secret d'être crainte et respectée ? Ou alors avait-il une valeur plus prophétique, un sens plus profond ? Qui était cet homme qu'elle incarnait ? Etait-il réel ? Etait-il en danger ? Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans sa peau à cet instant précis ?

A la manière dont elle parcourait cette allée, arrogante et sûre d'elle, Dalia doutait fort que ce personnage dans lequel elle campait, eût besoin de l'aide d'une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans. C'était un sorcier, à n'en pas douter, car elle sentait sa baguette magique remuer dans sa robe. Et de toute façon, qui d'autre aurait pu s'habiller ainsi ?

D'ailleurs, en regardant autour d'elle, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule habillée d'une longue robe et d'une cape poussiéreuse. En réalité, tous les passants qu'elle croisait – dont l'hygiène semblait douteuse comparée à la sienne – semblaient vêtus à la façon sorcière. Il était clair qu'elle se trouvait dans un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers – les maisons en pierre et l'absence totale de technologie moldue, comme les voitures ou les antennes de télévision, en attestaient. Ce n'était pas Pré-au-Lard, elle en était certaine, car l'endroit paraissait beaucoup plus étendu que le petit village qui avoisinait le château de Poudlard.

Il y avait bien un grand édifice de pierres encadré de quatre longues tourelles aux étendards flottant au vent, mais il était bien plus petit que l'école de sorcellerie dans laquelle elle étudiait depuis maintenant quatre ans. C'était d'ailleurs à cet endroit que le personnage qu'incarnait Dalia souhaitait se rendre. Se sentant incapable d'agir de sa propre volonté, elle se laissa guider en direction du pont-levis abaissé qui devançait une herse qui l'était tout autant. Cependant, cet obstacle ne gêna aucunement le sorcier qui, d'un coup de baguette, la fit se volatiliser immédiatement. Il franchit un deuxième pont qui enjambait un mince ruisseau qui coulait à l'intérieur-même du mur d'enceinte. Un cloître le séparait de la partie de la bâtisse où se trouvait l'objet de sa visite. Mais quelqu'un lui barrait la route. Un homme mince de haute taille et au crâne tondu, il portait une lourde bure de couleur marron et caressait un long chapelet qui ornait son cou. Un moine, de toute évidence obstacle au combien plus ennuyeux qu'une grille en métal rouillé. Il était de toute façon évident qu'il ne pourrait pas pénétrer au cœur du sanctuaire sans forcer un peu le passage.

- Je sais qui tu es, mage noir, annonça le moine d'une voix douce et claire. Je ne te laisserai pas passer.

- C'est courageux de ta part, moine, répondit Dalia d'une voix rusée et calculatrice, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois de taille à m'affronter. Personne ici n'en est capable.

Curieusement, l'argument fit sourire le moine qui fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme qu'incarnait Dalia. Ne contrôlant pas ce corps, elle était incapable de bouger et de parler. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait aussitôt averti le moine de la dangerosité de l'homme qu'elle était devenue pour le temps de ce rêve. Car il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un dangereux sorcier qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

- Je ne souhaite pas t'affronter, mage noir. Je compte juste t'arrêter.

- Tu devras me tuer pour cela, en admettant que ce soit possible…

- Pas nécessairement, répondit le moine avec un calme olympien.

Cet homme parlait beaucoup trop, pensa aussitôt Dalia, prise d'une violente envie d'agir, de faire mal, de tuer. Son bras se déploya bien plus vite qu'elle-même aurait été capable de le faire en temps normal et elle cria, d'une horrible voix teintée de haine :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

_Non_ ! hurla Dalia au fond de son esprit. Mais aucun ne sortit de la bouche du mage noir. Elle ne put qu'observer, impuissante, le jet de lumière verte qui sortit de la baguette que sa main tenait fermement. Elle s'attendait à ce que le moine s'effondre à l'instant où le sortilège le toucherait, mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. A quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme de foi, l'air sembla grésiller sous l'impact du sortilège qui rebondit contre une paroi invisible. Pris de court, le mage noir esquiva le sort à la dernière minute et reporta tout de suite après son attention sur le moine qui continuait de le regarder en souriant sereinement.

- Tu vois, Mage noir ? Nous, les moines, n'avons pas peur de ta magie empreinte de haine. Nous sommes protégés par l'amour que nous nous portons les uns les autres. Tu ne pourras jamais nous faire de mal.

Quelque peu dérouté par cette aptitude fort peu commune, le mage noir se mit à réfléchir pendant un instant. Dalia put entendre son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. De toute évidence, une très puissante magie l'empêcherait de tuer qui que ce soit à l'intérieur de ces murs. C'était peu habituel, mais pas si surprenant en soi. Les hommes d'église étaient réputés pour être doués de pouvoirs secrets qui échappaient au sorcier moyen.

Mais Dalia le savait bien, l'homme qu'elle incarnait était tout sauf un sorcier moyen. Et il comptait bien le prouver. Ignorant l'avertissement de l'homme de foi, il s'avança et passa devant lui sans recevoir le moindre dommage. Esquissant un sourire en coin, il continua en direction d'une porte qui menait à la bâtisse en elle-même. Il avait bien jugé la situation : le moine était certes capable de repousser ses sortilèges les plus puissants, mais en aucun cas sa doctrine ne l'autorisait à lever la main sur qui que ce fût, y compris le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Tu n'arriveras pas jusqu'à l'enfant, l'avertit pourtant le moine, nous ne te laisserons pas passer.

Mais le mage noir ignora sa remarque en ricanant. A présent devant la lourde porte en bois, il tendit la main sur la poignée, mais ne parvint pas à s'en saisir.

- Un charme d'impassibilité, comprit alors le sombre sorcier dans un murmure.

- Il existe beaucoup de moyens d'arrêter une personne sans recourir à la force, lui apprit le moine en venant le rejoindre. Abandonne ici tes noirs desseins, tu ne parviendras pas à obtenir ce que tu recherches.

Ils étaient très doués en magie, à n'en pas douter, reconnut Dalia à travers les yeux du mage noir. Mais elle le sentait au fond d'elle, ce ne serait pas assez pour arrêter le véritable monstre qu'elle était devenue.

- Vos charmes de protection fonctionnent à merveille contre les mages noirs, dit-elle de son horrible voix calculatrice. Mais peut-être est-ce là leur grand point faible.

Comme s'il s'était attendu à cette remarque, le moine ferma les yeux quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu pourras essayer d'obliger qui tu souhaites à forcer le barrage, cela ne servira à rien. Nos charmes reconnaîtront ta fétide signature dans l'innocence perdue de tes pauvres victimes.

Le mage noir s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Il savait pertinemment que le sortilège de l'Imperium ne l'aiderait pas à passer cette porte si contrariante ( ). Il avait en tête un plan bien plus élaboré, bien plus perfide. Le moine était bien trop sûr de lui, il faisait l'erreur de penser que la magie noire se limitait aux sortilèges dévastateurs et aux sacrifices humains.

Le mage noir se mit alors à émettre des petits bruits curieux avec sa bouche. Une sorte de mélange entre sifflements et crachotements qui sembla déstabiliser pour la première fois l'homme saint. Dalia, elle, connaissait le sens de ces sons, elle était elle aussi capable de les produire. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit bientôt arriver quatre longs serpents qui ondulèrent le long du petit pont pour venir rejoindre leur maître. Ils sifflaient et claquaient des dents d'un air menaçant mais ne semblèrent pas impressionner le moine le moins du monde. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire de soulagement et, d'un geste négligent de la main, fit apparaître quatre bulles d'air qui vinrent emprisonner les reptiles. Rendus ainsi inoffensifs, les serpents s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et aucun de leurs crachotements furieux ne vint percer leurs prisons aériennes.

- Est-ce là toute la puissance des Forces du Mal ? demanda le moine d'un ton sarcastique. Croyais-tu vraiment que ces quatre vipères pouvaient me faire le moindre mal ?

Mais contre toute attente, le mage noir ne semblait pas mécontent de la situation.

- Les forces du mal, commença-t-il le regard brillant d'une lueur malfaisante, sont diverses, changeantes et éternelles. Celles qui sont les plus efficaces agissent dans le plus grand secret. Il n'y a pas pire ennemi que celui dont on ne voit pas le visage.

Face à cette menace non déguisée, le moine haussa un sourcil, l'air à la fois inquiet et perplexe. Dalia comprit à la dernière seconde ce que son corps comptait faire. Elle se sentit esquisser un horrible sourire gourmand et son regard se porta sur les poutres de bois qui soutenaient le toit encadrant le cloître. Intrigué, l'homme de foi suivit son regard et aperçut, horrifié, un énorme python enroulé autour d'une poutre. A toute vitesse, l'homme saint tenta de dégainer de sa bure une fiole de potion pour la jeter sur la menace au-dessus de sa tête. Mais le serpent fut trop rapide pour lui, il se jeta sur le moine à une vitesse défiant l'œil et le mordit partout où il put enfoncer ses crochets venimeux. Malgré l'horreur qu'elle ressentait à la vue de cet homme si brave vaincu par la perfidie, Dalia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire suraigu tout aussi perfide.

Une fois l'homme saint rendu immobile par le venin qui s'insinuait en lui, le mage noir s'avança et ramassa la fiole de potion que le moine avait tenté de lancer.

- Non violents, hein ? ricana-t-il en reconnaissant la mixture. Quel que soit votre degré de fidélité à la foi, tout homme agit de la même façon face à la mort : il veut avant tout sauver sa peau.

Puis, toujours cet ignoble sourire aux lèvres, il se détourna du moine et gagna la porte qui allait bientôt perdre sa protection spéciale. Cependant, à quelques pas de celle-ci, il se sentit ralenti par une force infime qui tentait clairement de l'empêcher d'avancer. Le moribond était encore en vie.

- Je t'en prie, ne rejoint pas l'enfant.

Sa voix était suppliante. Elle ne gardait plus rien de ses intonations confiantes et presque amusées. Le mage noir se délecta de ce changement tandis que Dalia éprouvait une pitié infinie en imaginant toute la peine et la culpabilité du mourant qui avait failli à sa mission.

- Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a été élevé dans le respect de la vie et l'amour de son prochain, insista le moine, la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne connaît pas le mal et ne possède pas une once de malice en lui.

Tandis que Dalia aurait tout donné pour prendre possession de ce corps et porter assistance au moine moribond, le mage noir éclata d'un rire mauvais et se détourna de cet adversaire si pathétique qui ne l'avait pas ralenti plus de dix minutes.

- Rassure-toi, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme, cela ne tardera pas à changer…

- Non… s'il te… plaît…

Ce furent les dernières paroles de cet homme saint qui avait voué sa vie à la protection du Bien et à l'amour de l'autre. Le mage noir le sentit mourir derrière lui et eut confirmation lorsqu'il porta la main sur la poignée qui avait refusé de se laisser toucher précédemment. Cette fois, non seulement, elle fut à la portée du sombre sorcier, mais il put en plus ouvrir la porte qui grinça à son passage.

Il entendit de nombreux pas qui convergeaient dans sa direction, mais il n'y prit pas garde. C'étaient des moucherons, comparés au vénérable moine qui lui avait fait face et qu'il avait brisé avec tant de facilité. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on consacrait toute son éducation magique à défendre et à aimer sans jamais attaquer. Lui, il savait que pour s'élever, le meurtre était nécessaire, et il ne s'en privait pas. Une fois le garçon en sa possession, il serait au sommet de sa puissance un sorcier invincible que même les plus grands ne pourraient arrêter.

Une fois les moucherons exterminés par ses voraces serpents, le mage noir s'arrêta devant une petite porte de bois. Il le savait, il le sentait, le garçon était à l'intérieur. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La présence de l'enfant n'était pas la seule chose qu'il sentait derrière cette porte. Un souffle de vent, un courant d'air, comme si…

- Non ! s'écria le mage noir en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, il le savait bien. La pièce était vide. Une fenêtre ouverte donnait sur une large étendue d'herbes hautes que deux silhouettes lointaines fendaient à toute vitesse, comme si elles fuyaient le diable. C'était tout comme…

Le mage noir tendit sa baguette pour viser la deuxième forme, mais ils étaient trop loin, il risquerait de toucher l'enfant. Ce n'était pas encore fini cependant, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Le garçon lui appartenait de plein droit.

Dans la pénombre de sa petite chambre, Dalia se réveilla sans un bruit ni un seul sursaut. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce dénouement, comme si elle avait _déjà vécu tout cela avant_.

C'était stupide pourtant. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Et aucun des personnages de son rêve ne lui était familier, que ce fût le moine, le mage noir, ou ce mystérieux enfant qu'il était si désireux _d'obtenir_. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que ces personnes étaient réelles ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un rêve comme un autre, sans réelle logique derrière. Mais pourtant, il était différent de tous les cauchemars sans le moindre sens ni histoire qu'elle faisait habituellement. Celui-là semblait réellement possible, tout s'emboîtait de façon à créer une histoire plausible. Etait-ce là le signe que cela s'était réellement passé ?

_Hihihi, petite idiote, tu ne comprends donc rien ?_

Cette fois-ci, Dalia sursauta et se mit à trembler. Non, pensa-t-elle faiblement, pas encore !

_Qu'y a-t-il ma jolie ? Tu n'aimes pas nos petites excursions dans tes rêves ?_

- Fichez le camp ! siffla furieusement Dalia. Laissez-moi tranquille !

_Oh mais c'est qu'elle devient agressive la petite ! Tu penses vraiment te débarrasser de nous ainsi ?_

_Il ne suffit pas de parler plus fort que nous pour nous effacer, chère amie. Nous resterons toujours auprès de toi, sois-en sûr !_

Oh pour ça oui, Dalia en était certaine. Elle ne savait pas combien de voix venaient envahir son esprit, mais elle savait très bien à qui elles appartenaient.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, sales reptiles, vous ne pourriez pas vous acheter une vie et laisser la mienne tranquille ? chuchota Dalia d'une voix toujours aussi agressive.

_Quelle répartie ! Elle nous ferait presque peur ! Ou presque rire !_

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, la jeune fille sortit de son lit d'un bond furieux. Ou étaient-elles, ces immondes créatures ? Qu'étaient-elles ? Des vipères, des couleuvres, de plus gros spécimens ? Elle récupéra sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, faisant voleter derrière elle sa chemise de nuit déchirée et abondamment rapiécée.

- Tu sais que si tu te sers de ça ici, ils sauront aussitôt que c'est toi et t'enverront un avertissement. Les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à faire de magie en-dehors de Poudlard.

S'attendant à tout sauf à une voix humaine, Dalia sursauta de nouveau et se retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer les pans de sa chemise de nuit.

- Wilma ! s'étrangla-t-elle en apercevant la forme sombre qui se balançait dans le rock-in-chair au fond du couloir baigné dans la pénombre. Je ne savais pas que tu… Je t'ai réveillée ?

- J'ai le sommeil très léger, comme tu le sais. Le moindre craquement d'une lame de parquet me fait me dresser dans mon lit.

- Tu m'as entendue…

- Parler Fourchelang ? Bien sûr. Tu avais commencé bien avant de te réveiller.

La vieille cracmol se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de Dalia. Un rayon de lune vint illuminer ses cheveux gris en désordre. Mâchant un petit cure-dent usé, elle arborait son habituel sourire railleur. Cependant, Dalia voyait bien que sa tutrice était inquiète.

- Je disais quoi ? demanda-t-elle, appréhendant la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? lui répondit la vieille dame. Je ne sais même pas métamorphoser une éponge. Alors imagine-moi parler Fourchelang !

Dalia esquissa un faible sourire. Elle se détendit quelque peu. Wilma était bien la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

- Oui, mais… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : comment est-ce que je parlais ? Avais-je l'air furieuse ? Arrogante ?

Avait-elle parlé de la même manière que ce terrifiant mage noir. Plus elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait fait ce sorcier dans son rêve, plus elle se sentait malade et horrifiée. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui avait tué tous ces pauvres moines…

- Tu veux savoir de quoi tu as l'air, ma fille ? reprit Wilma au bout d'un moment. Tu as l'air d'une gamine terrifiée qui a vu les pires horreurs qui soient…

Prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur, Dalia fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et se contenta d'un signe de tête tremblant. Oui elle était terrifiée, oui elle avait vu les pires horreurs qui soient. Elle les avait même _accomplies_.

- Dis, Wilma ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton indécis. Tu es sous les ordres du clan Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? demanda Wilma d'une voix prudente.

- Tu leur dis tout ce qui se passe ici ? Le fait que je parle Fourchelang, que j'aie des rêves bizarres, que je ne sois pas comme les autres ?

Pendant plus d'une minute, Wilma resta silencieuse, à fixer sa protégée dans le blanc des yeux, tout en continuant inlassablement à mâcher son vieux cure-dent.

- J'ai pour consigne de les prévenir si jamais tu te retrouves en danger et que je suis incapable de t'aider. Je ne fais rien de plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître la couleur de tes petites culottes.

Dalia émit un petit gloussement discret. Wilma était aussi la seule capable de la faire rire.

- Merci Wilma, dit-elle sincèrement.

La vieille cracmol hocha la tête et fit un petit signe de la main indiquant que « non, ce n'était rien ma fille ! »

- Il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine ? finit-elle par demander, les sourcils froncés en voyant que Dalia ne se détendait pas plus.

Mal à l'aise, Dalia plongea son regard sur ses pieds nus. Devait-elle tout dire à Wilma ? Allait-elle respecter ses paroles, ne dirait-elle vraiment rien aux gens de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

- Je viens de faire un rêve bizarre, avoua finalement Dalia en reportant son regard sur les yeux gris délavés de Wilma, un rêve effrayant en fait.

Le visage de la vieille Cracmol était insondable.

- Raconte, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- J'étais un grand mage noir, je tuais beaucoup de monde pour réussir à trouver quelqu'un. Je suis entré dans un monastère et j'y ai tué tous les moines qui s'y trouvaient.

Dalia s'interrompit brusquement, elle avait du mal à déglutir. Et si Wilma considérait que ce genre de rêve la mettait en danger ? Et si elle en parlait aux acolytes de Harry Potter ? Que lui arriverait-il si l'on savait qu'elle était capable de parler aux serpents et que, dans ses rêves, elle devenait un terrible mage noir qui tuait sans discernement ?

- J'ai souvent rêvé que je tuais ma belle-mère, lui répondit Wilma sur le ton de la conversation. Quand elle est morte, il a fallu que je leur fournisse un alibi pour bien prouver que je n'avais rien à voir avec sa crise cardiaque.

Face à cet aveu improbable, Dalia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, elle se sentait bien plus léger. Wilma n'essayait pas de minimiser l'impact du rêve sur l'esprit de Dalia. Elle voulait juste la faire rire. Bien sûr qu'elle la prenait au sérieux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

- Et sinon, tu as dit quelque chose en langage normal, lui fit-elle remarquer. Après ton réveil, je crois, tu as dit « laissez-moi tranquille ! » Tu parlais à qui ?

- Les serpents qui environnent la maison. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi.

- Que disent-ils ?

- Que je suis une idiote, que je ne comprends rien. Je crois qu'ils essaient de m'expliquer la raison de ce rêve.

- Hum… fit Wilma sur un ton désapprobateur. S'ils voulaient vraiment t'aider, ils devraient frapper à ta porte et t'apporter un manuel de compréhension des rêves au lieu de se moquer de toi comme des sales gosses mal élevés.

_Tu diras à cette vieille peau qu'elle aille se faire voir !_

- Oh la ferme ! ronchonna Dalia contre elle ne savait quel reptile qui devait passer non loin.

- Ils te parlaient encore ? demanda Wilma, l'air très intéressé.

- Oui, répondit une Dalia rougissante, ils ont dit que tu pouvais aller te faire voir.

- Charmant, commenta Wilma avec une moue amusée, vous savez pourtant bien que ce n'est plus de mon âge mes chéris !

Mais les serpents restèrent silencieux à la provocation, au grand soulagement de Dalia qui n'aurait pas vraiment voulu servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et Wilma. La vieille dame gardait pourtant un œil soucieux sur la jeune fille.

- Tu es consciente que je n'ai rien entendu de ces voix que tu entends ? lui demanda-t-elle en parlant lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots. Et on ne voit des serpents nulle part.

Dalia baissa la tête. Elle connaissait par cœur cette conversation.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pourtant je suis sûre que ce sont des serpents qui me parlent. Je reconnais leurs voix.

- Si c'était le cas, je devrais entendre une sorte de sifflement, non ? Comme celui que tu émets quand tu leur réponds ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dalia en toute sincérité.

- Tu sais que chez les moldus, on t'aurait prise pour une schizophrène ?

Dalia connaissait le mot, ce n'était pas la première fois que Wilma l'employait. Elle avait fait des recherches depuis dans les dictionnaires moldus.

- Tu penses que je suis folle ?

- Pas nécessairement, les moldus ont toujours eu le chic pour juger les gens au premier regard. Mais ils ont trouvé une parade très habile à leurs maux. Ils vont voir une personne pour leur parler de leurs problèmes.

- Je ne peux décemment pas aller voir un moldu pour lui raconter toute ma vie d'apprentie sorcière, ce serait une grave entorse au secret magique !

- Il n'existe pas de psy chez les sorciers ? Ou quelqu'un approchant qui pourrait t'aider à interpréter tes rêves ?

- Non, répondit Dalia mal assurée, non je ne crois pas.

Mais pourtant, alors qu'elle passait en revue tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait, Dalia se rappela qu'il y en avait bien une qui était spécialisée dans l'interprétation des rêves. Mais bien qu'elle fût une élève plutôt douée dans la matière que cette sorcière enseignait, Dalia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au professeur Patil. Elle n'avait aucunement confiance en cette femme, que se passerait-il si jamais cette dernière apprenait certaines vérités à propos de la jeune Fourchelang ?


	2. Deux femmes fortes

- Il s'appelle Nathan Jones, il entrera bientôt en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Sur la luxueuse table en bois blanc, un fouillis de parchemins menaçait d'en dégringoler à chaque instant. Pour l'heure, celui qui les intéressait contenait une image mouvante représentant un jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtain clair en bataille, les yeux bleus et la mâchoire carrée. Il regardait ceux qui le toisaient d'un air effrayé. Et il y avait de quoi autour de Scarlett McAllister, la sorcière folle qui avait vendu son âme aux vampires, s'étaient réunis une bonne vingtaine de longues dents à l'allure et à la réputation redoutables. Tous pourvus de fins cheveux blancs et d'yeux perçants couleur rouge sang, ils esquissaient des sourires gourmands à l'idée de partir en chasse les traqueurs ne rataient jamais leur cible.

- C'est un loup-garou qui a connu sa première transformation l'année dernière, poursuivit Scarlett McAllister sans jeter le moindre regard à ses terrifiants sujets. C'est le principal responsable de notre défaite en Ecosse. En un an, il a appris à se battre et se mouvoir aussi efficacement qu'un combattant aguerri et surtout, il a réussi à unifier un grand nombre de loups-garous à sa cause.

- A-t-il des proches que l'on pourrait capturer pour faire pression sur lui ? voulut savoir Yakov, un grand traqueur aux cheveux rasés de près.

- Ses parents, Felicity et Terence Jones, ont été tués lors du raid que j'ai lancé contre le village de ce morveux, en représailles. Ses amis moldus ont connu le même sort. Quant à ses amis sorciers, ils entrent eux aussi en cinquième année à Poudlard. En ce moment, il vit chez les Weasley, une puissante famille de sorciers qu'il serait malvenu d'attaquer sans avoir les ressources nécessaires.

- Et concernant le jeune garçon, a-t-il des capacités spéciales, outre sa lycanthropie ? demanda Irina, dont la longue tresse blanche lui tombait élégamment le long du dos.

- D'après mes sources, il serait un élève plutôt doué, notamment en botanique.

Un sourire narquois anima l'assistance.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas le voir nous battre en nous jetant des gousses de Snargalouf à la figure quand même ? intervint un puissant colosse dont les biceps semblaient palpiter d'impatience.

- Ne soyez pas si présomptueux, Junog, le reprit Irina. Nous avons beau être des vampires de niveau supérieur, ne n'en demeurons pas moins sensibles à l'odeur de l'ail. Et je ne doute pas qu'un botaniste chevronné soit tout à fait capable d'en dissimuler sur lui.

- En effet, reconnut Scarlett, sans oublier qu'il est aussi réputé pour avoir tenu tête à mon frère lors d'un duel de sorciers dans la Forêt Interdite. Il a maintenant trois ans de plus, veillons à ne pas sous-estimer ses capacités de duelliste.

Malgré les dires de Scarlett, peu furent celles et ceux qui avaient l'air de prendre la menace au sérieux bien que de taille et de force supérieure à la moyenne des humains de son âge, Nathan Jones n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un apprenti-sorcier encore en formation. Lui et sa garde personnelle avaient failli mourir sous les dents acérées de Rijkaard seul contre plusieurs traqueurs, il ne ferait pas le poids.

- Le suivant ? commanda Irina qui était la seule à garder un sérieux de circonstances.

- C'est une suivante, répondit Scarlett, elle se nomme Hester O'Brian. Particulièrement douée en métamorphose, elle s'est également avérée une combattante redoutable en terrassant ma Manticore et en parvenant à me retenir quelques secondes pour permettre à ses amis d'évacuer Milo et de décamper.

Cette fois, personne ne se permit de sourire. Chacun et chacune savait pertinemment que la force de Scarlett n'était pas à prendre à la légère car son adresse et sa dextérité égalaient sans soucis celles de la regrettée Crystellia, leur mentor à tous.

- Elle est la petite-fille d'Anthony Goldstein, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore. De ce fait, elle est pratiquement intouchable elle aussi.

- Les McAllister semblaient intouchables eux aussi, et pourtant ils sont désormais des nôtres, rappela Ixandrine, une traqueuse squelettique dont les cheveux couleur de neige se dressaient en pointes au dessus de sa tête.

- Je connaissais le manoir et les gens de ma famille comme le fond de mon chaudron, répliqua Scarlett d'un ton acide, s'attaquer à l'Armée de Dumbledore est une expédition autrement plus périlleuse que conquérir ce qui était déjà mien de droit. De plus, j'ai appris qu'Hester O'Brian était la compagne de mon cher frère. Elle devra donc être traitée avec égards si je veux un jour amener Milo à embrasser ma cause.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais ! lança Ixandrine. Votre folie, qui vous a conduite à tuer votre frère Vindicus, nous a privés de tout espoir de pouvoir un jour accueillir Milo McAllister dans nos rangs.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été piqué par votre Manticore, intervint Yakov, comment aurait-il pu survivre au poison étant donné que vous êtes la seule à en détenir l'antidote ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Scarlett sans aucune gêne, mais mon informateur m'a certifié qu'il était encore vivant. Entre la vie et la mort, certes, mais il respirait toujours aux dernières nouvelles.

- Je dois avouer que les sorciers sont plein de ressources, reconnut Irina, un corps mortel aurait dû succomber au venin dans l'heure qui suivait sa contamination.

- Ils auraient trouvé un antidote ? suggéra Yakov. Je croyais que vous étiez la seule à en détenir le secret.

- Je le _suis_, répliqua Scarlett avec humeur, ce qui nous amène à notre troisième cible…

Elle fit apparaître, sur la table en bois blanc déjà bien encombrée, le portrait d'un jeune garçon plutôt joufflu aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux noirs et effrayés.

- Voici Eric Hortshore, un minable de Poufsouffle.

Dans l'assistance, il y eut plusieurs éclats de rire étouffés. Bien qu'ils ne n'eussent pas étudié au château de Poudlard, les traqueurs – la plupart anciens membres éminents de grandes familles de sorciers – connaissaient la réputation de la maison du Blaireau à Poudlard. Certains avaient même connu la sorcière qui en était à l'origine, tous la moquaient, cette idiote incapable de porter le coup fatal à son ennemi. Elle avait été plutôt du genre à lui tendre la main. Pas étonnant que les élèves portant ses couleurs fussent de tels poltrons. Cependant, Scarlett McAllister reprit vite son sérieux, ce qui incita ses subalternes à faire de même.

- Ce minable a quand même réussi à m'éloigner de Milo assez longtemps pour le faire évacuer hors de ma portée. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur lui, et ce que j'ai trouvé m'a plutôt surpris.

Suspendus à ses lèvres, les traqueurs restaient silencieux, attendant la suite. Leurs petits yeux rouge sang la fixaient avec une avidité effrayante rien n'était plus plaisant que de connaître sa cible avant de la briser.

- C'est un sorcier médiocre qui n'a jamais vraiment réussi à lancer le moindre sort correct avec sa baguette. Il vient d'une famille de sorciers de bas étage sans aucun talent. Il avait bien sa sœur, Constance, qui a été Championne de Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 2045. Je me rappelle d'elle : elle était bonne élève, mais sans plus, à quinze ans, je la surpassais déjà dans toutes les matières. Ç'aurait dû être moi la Championne de Poudlard, j'aurais remporté le trophée comme Vindicus.

Scarlett McAllister s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte. L'œil flamboyant, les poings et les dents serrés, elle dût réaliser la puérilité de ses paroles car, l'instant d'après, elle se rassit et reporta son attention sur le portrait d'Eric Hortshore.

- Bref, Constance est morte et enterrée, reprit-elle sur un ton plus professionnel. Elle est tombée dans un de nos guet-apens dans les Alpes et je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains. Son frère n'a pas son talent, mais reste quand même dangereux.

- En quoi ? demanda Ixandrine. Il n'a l'air rien de plus qu'un petit garçon égaré !

- Un petit garçon égaré qui maîtrise la fabrication d'eau bénite, rétorqua Scarlett d'un ton dur.

Aussitôt, les rires et les sourires disparurent des visages des traqueurs, l'incompréhension s'y lut presque instantanément.

- Un sorcier ? Fabriquer de l'eau bénite ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Yakov. Les sorciers ne bénissent pas les choses, ils les ensorcellent !

- Il a littéralement fait fondre deux de mes combattants en leur jetant un liquide clair comme de l'eau. Comment pouvez-vous expliquer ça autrement ?

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne fut en état de répondre tous restèrent bouche-bée devant cette information des plus préoccupante.

- Ce peut être un spécialiste des potions, osa Irina, il n'a pas besoin de baguette magique pour exceller dans ce domaine. Auquel cas, c'est lui qui a permis à votre frère de vivre assez longtemps pour être hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, répondit Scarlett, satisfaite que quelqu'un eût compris si vite. Il m'est également apparu que ce petit rat ne se contente pas de fabriquer des potions, il s'en sert comme _arme_.

- Pardon ? demanda Irina qui, comme ses camarades, semblait dépassée. Comment peut-on se battre avec des potions ?

- En les lançant sur son adversaire, expliqua Scarlett les yeux flamboyants – la potion explosive qu'elle avait reçue en plein visage lui remémorait de façon cuisante le talent du jeune potioniste.

Les traqueurs autour de la table semblèrent préoccupés, ils se chuchotaient des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille de l'autre, l'air plus tendu que jamais malgré leurs centaines d'années d'expérience de la chasse, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu affaire à une proie qui se battait de cette façon.

- M'est avis que c'est celui-là qui représente le plus grand danger, dit alors Irina après avoir écouté attentivement l'avis de son voisin. En outre, il s'avère être le moins protégé des trois, je suggère que l'on s'en occupe en premier.

C'était en effet le plan de Scarlett, cette dernière était d'autant plus ravie que l'ordre ne vînt pas directement d'elle. Eric Hortshore allait mourir le premier, et ensuite ce serait au tour les autres membres de l'équipe qui avait secouru Milo elle aurait tout le temps de se renseigner sur eux dans les prochains jours. Et en dernier, elle finirait par Nathan Jones très lentement, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de se moquer d'elle. En ce qui concernait Hester O'Brian, elle allait la garder vivante jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre Milo. A ce moment, elle donnerait à son frère l'antidote au poison de manticore, puis tuerait sa fiancée devant ses yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle et ferait mieux de se plier à sa volonté. S'il refusait, tant pis pour lui, il lui restait encore un as dans la manche…

Mais alors qu'elle ressassait dans son esprit ce plan de bataille aussi sournois que génial à ses yeux, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer deux vampires à la carrure impressionnante.

- Comment osez-vous me déranger ? s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. J'avais pourtant interdit l'accès à cette pièce sans mon accord.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre des deux intrus ne parurent embarrassés ou honteux de leur comportement inacceptable. Tous deux regardèrent Scarlett de haut avec une telle indifférence que cette dernière en rougit de colère.

- Nous ne prenons pas nos ordres auprès de vous, Dame Scarlett, expliqua le colosse de gauche d'une voix monocorde, les directives que nous avons reçues viennent de quelqu'un de plus haut placé.

Plus haut placé ! Le terme révoltait Scarlett. Qu'y avait-il de plus haut placé qu'elle-même, reine des vampires ? Mais alors que la réponse lui vint en même temps que la formulation de la question, un homme de haute stature au visage pâle et creusé, et à la longue chevelure noire, se glissa entre les deux chiens de garde. Avec un sourire entendu, il fixa Scarlett qui en pâlit de frayeur.

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait qu'un seul être qui pouvait l'effrayer et lui rappeler qu'elle aussi pouvait mourir un jour un être puissant, influent, charismatique. Mais surtout, un être qui ne devait surtout pas mourir, si elle ne voulait pas l'imiter dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Mon roi, déclara Scarlett en posant un genou à terre, j'ignorais que vous aviez prévu de venir.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes prévisions, reconnut Vladimir, mais les circonstances m'ont obligé à hâter ma venue.

- Les… les circonstances ? répéta Scarlett.

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir, un filet de sueur se promenait le long de son dos.

- Ton échec, répliqua Vladimir d'un ton ferme, ou devrais-je dire… tes échecs ?

La dureté du ton de son roi fit davantage pâlir Scarlett, elle dut se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler. Elle était la reine des vampires, il fallait qu'elle reste digne.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle de sa voix haute perchée, je vous ai servi sur un plateau les familles McAllister, Clayme et Mordox, sans compter d'autres centaines de petites familles isolées. Comment pouvez-vous considérer cela comme un échec ?

- Ton coup d'éclat lors du Noël 2050 était – je le reconnais – admirable. Cela nous a en effet permis de garnir nos rangs de plusieurs centaines de nouvelles recrues. Je ne peux le nier. De même que les différents raids que tu as lancés à travers le pays ont été bénéfiques à notre survie ici nous disposons de réserves de sang assez conséquentes pour tenir une année ici sans chasser.

Hypertendue, Scarlett attendait la suite, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un « mais. » De même qu'elle pensait en connaître la teneur.

- Cependant, reprit Vladimir d'une voix glaciale et menaçante, nous aurions pu contrôler le pays entier si tu n'avais pas failli à ta mission l'été dernier.

C'était bien ce que craignait Scarlett, l'échec de Pré-au-Lard revenait la hanter même un an après sa survenue.

- Mais mon Roi, je ne pouvais pas savoir que les loups-garous contre-attaqueraient. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que cette chienne de Patil élevait dans son chenil une de ces boules de poils puantes et détestables…

- Assez ! tonna Vladimir sur un ton qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. C'est ton incompétence qui nous a empêchés de mettre la main sur Poudlard ! A cause de cela, notre conquête à été retardée d'au moins un an ! Si nous avions mis la main sur leurs précieux enfants, les sorciers du Ministère auraient plié le genou de peur qu'on leur fasse le moindre mal.

- Nous pouvons encore essayer, mon Roi, insista Scarlett qui s'efforçait toujours de ne pas trembler. Nous pourrions les atteindre avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard. Nous devrions tenter d'envahir leur précieux train !

Mais Vladimir calma les ardeurs de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

- C'est trop tard, désormais. Ils s'attendent à une nouvelle attaque de notre part, nous ne pouvons plus atteindre Poudlard tant que le Ministère tient encore. Et j'ai un plan infaillible pour le faire tomber.

- In… infaillible, mon Roi ? répéta Scarlett, sceptique.

Le plan d'attaque de Pré-au-Lard était déjà censé être infaillible, et elle préférait éviter de se rappeler comment tout cela avait fini.

- En quoi consiste-t-il, mon Roi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Tu le sauras en temps utile, lui répondit Vladimir, tu as une part très importante à y jouer.

- Je vous remercie, mon Roi, dit Scarlett en s'inclinant bien bas, mais j'avais prévu de châtier trois…

- Je sais, la coupa Vladimir, je connais tes plans.

Scarlett se raidit brusquement. Se pouvait-il qu'il fût déjà au courant ? Il avait pourtant passé les deux dernières années à l'étranger, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était passé ici ?

- Je sais, répéta Vladimir, que tu veux te venger de ce louveteau. Je suis au courant de la débâcle que tu as essuyée en Ecosse. Et je sais aussi que les tentatives de récupérer ton petit frère se sont révélées infructueuses à cause, entre autres, de deux autres élèves de Poudlard.

Une nouvelle fois, Scarlett eut du mal à déglutir. Vladimir semblait lire dans ses pensées. Pourtant la légillimencie était clairement un art hors de portée des vampires.

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu devras faire une croix sur tes plans, je ne peux me permettre de perdre davantage de combattants à cause de tes idioties ! J'ai besoin de tout le monde si je veux conquérir le Ministère avant la fin du mois.

- Avant la fin de… Mais mon Roi, c'est impossible ! Nous n'arriveront jamais à vaincre les sorciers en nombre si réduit. Il nous faut d'abord nous renforcer, transformer d'autres…

- Et combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il ? répliqua Vladimir d'un ton méprisant. Cela fait deux ans que j'attends que tu tiennes ta promesse, je refuse d'attendre d'avantage.

- Mais… mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Scarlett, plus choquée qu'intriguée. Comment comptez-vous lever une armée suffisante en moins d'un mois ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan, lui répondit Vladimir sur un ton dédaigneux, je n'ai pas voyagé dans tout l'Europe pour rien, je prendrai le trône de Ministre de la magie de force.

Devant l'assurance de Vladimir, Scarlett n'osa pas le questionner une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne la vit pas esquisser ce sourire sournois. Au fond d'elle, la jeune McAllister exultait. Cet idiot de vampire avait agi exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Qu'ils fussent humains ou non, les mâles étaient toujours aussi sûrs d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient en face d'eux, ce qu'ils considéraient comme une faible femme. Mais Scarlett n'était pas faible. Dans à peine un mois, Vladimir serait sur le trône et lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins, elle pourrait lui porter le coup fatal et gouverner à sa place…

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, on était bien loin des plans de conquête la même scène se répétait inlassablement dans l'esprit d'Hester. Elle revoyait les yeux exorbités, roulant dans leurs orbites. Elle entendait de nouveau les râles sifflants qu'il produisait en tentant vainement de respirer. Elle avait la chair de poule en se remémorant l'écume qui sortait de sa bouche. Et cette sensation glacée qu'elle avait eue en touchant sa peau, cela la hantait depuis ce jour maudit où elle avait vu son petit-ami se faire empoisonner par une féroce Manticore au venin inconnu.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis ce jour funeste, et l'état de Milo ne s'était pas amélioré le moins du monde. Les guérisseurs de l'hôpital magique de Ste Mangouste parvenaient à le garder en vie grâce à une administration régulière de potion d'assainissement, mais les intervalles au cours desquelles il restait dans un état stable raccourcissaient de façon alarmante. En voyant ce festival de robes vertes se précipiter sur Milo à chaque crise, Hester se rappelait avec un mélange de jalousie et de gratitude la façon dont la pire garce de leur école avait réussi à limiter les effets du poison dans l'organisme du jeune garçon. En quelques instants elle avait parfaitement analysé la situation et lui avait administré exactement les mêmes remèdes que les sorciers en vert s'affairaient à préparer à toute vitesse tandis que Milo recommençait à convulser.

Le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Hester revoyait la chevelure blonde et légèrement ondulée de Tina Acklebow danser sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'elle prodiguait les soins d'une main d'experte. Immobile et les poings serrés devant la chambre close de son petit-ami mourant, la jeune fille ressentait la même colère et la même frustration que lorsque Tina l'avait brusquement repoussée quand elle avait tenté de s'interposer. Elle était mise à l'écart à cause de son incompétence et son ignorance, une fois de plus. Si seulement elle avait pu être aussi forte que Tina ou Eric en potions, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, elle aurait pu aider son petit-ami. A la place elle en était réduite à attendre, dans l'angoisse, que les guérisseurs sortent de la chambre et lui annonce qu'il était hors de danger. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine crise…

- Mais par tous les dragons de Roumanie, qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ?

L'intonation sèche de la voix fit sursauter Hester. Elle reconnaissait ces accents, et ce n'était pas bon pour elle…

- Mrs McAllister, dit-elle en se retournant, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

Pretoria McAllister ne lui rendit pas la politesse, se contentant de la fusiller de son regard froid et inquisiteur. Son chignon serré et ses pommettes osseuses achevaient de lui donner un air sévère particulièrement redoutable. Hester dut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas reculer de quelques pas tant la mère de Milo l'intimidait.

- Je vous avais pourtant interdit de remettre les pieds ici, Miss O'Brian, fit rappeler Mrs McAllister d'une voix sifflante aux intonations particulièrement menaçantes.

Réprimant un réflexe de déglutition, Hester s'efforça de garder contenance et masqua toute trace de peur de son visage.

- A l'évidence, je ne vous ai pas prise au sérieux Mrs McAllister, lui répondit-elle avec tout le mépris possible.

Les yeux de Prétoria McAllister semblaient lancer des éclairs et lorsqu'elle s'avança en direction d'Hester d'un pas menaçant, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de reculer vivement, la main se portant par réflexe à la poche de sa robe.

- Il aurait fallu pourtant, susurra Pretoria avec une horrible grimace, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il est dangereux d'attirer le courroux d'une femme du ministère.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous Mrs McAllister ! riposta Hester en reculant de plus belle.

De toute évidence, elle mentait. Les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de ses tempes achevaient de le prouver. Mrs McAllister remarqua la main droite d'Hester plongée dans sa robe de sorcier et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Inutile de dégainer votre baguette magique, petite sotte ! lança-t-elle avec dédain. Attaquer un membre éminent du Ministère équivaut à un aller simple pour Azkaban. Et de toute façon, vous ne seriez pas assez rapide pour me prendre de vitesse et jeter votre sort avant moi.

- Vous voulez parier ? siffla Hester en ses dents.

Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa jambe gauche de trembler et d'autres gouttes de sueur de lui couler le long du dos. Dans sa poche droite, sa baguette magique lui glissait entre ses doigts moites. Il était de notoriété publique que la quasi-totalité de la famille McAllister avait été composée de sorciers et de sorcières très doués et capables de prouesses magiques tout à fait remarquables. Milo en était le meilleur exemple. Et Scarlett, le pire…

Devinant aisément l'inconfort d'Hester dans une telle position, Pretoria McAllister éclata d'un grand rire sournois qui lui hérissa les poils de la nuque.

- Vous vous croyez forte, Miss O'Brian ? demanda la sorcière d'un ton doucereux. Vous pensez peut-être que vos notes exceptionnelles et votre bulletin de notes parfait pourraient suffire à m'écarter du chemin. Mais permettez-moi de briser vos douces illusions de jeune idiote idéaliste. Vous ne saurez jamais ce que c'est que d'être une femme forte tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint le sommet au ministère.

Presque contre sa volonté, Hester éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur qui mécontenta fortement Mrs McAllister.

- Vous avez beau flatter de toute votre cœur ce bien-aimé ministère dont vous vantez la toute puissance, cela ne changera rien au fait que ni vous ni vos amis si influents n'ont pu réussir à localiser et à capturer votre folle de fille.

Un muscle se contracta sur la mâchoire de Mrs McAllister, mais en bonne politicienne, elle sut contrôler ses émotions et rester impassible face aux reproches de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas fini son réquisitoire :

- D'ailleurs, où étiez-vous quand il a fallu arracher Milo aux griffes de Scarlett ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui mélangeait le reproche et la raillerie. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu à nos côtés quand nous avons dû combattre des dizaines de vampires et une manticore adulte pour sauver votre fils et votre nièce !

Contre toute attente, Pretoria McAllister accueillit l'argument d'Hester avec un grand rire dédaigneux.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle avec ironie, je ne vous ai jamais remerciée. Vous avez toute ma gratitude pour être arrivée trop tard.

Hester ouvrit des grands yeux de surprise, et recula de quelques pas au fur et à mesure que l'horreur la gagnait. Comment cette harpie pouvait-elle…

- Merci beaucoup Miss O'Brian, continua Pretoria d'un ton acerbe, merci d'avoir ramené mon fils mourant pour que je puisse le regarder s'éteindre à petit feu sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider ou soulager sa douleur. Je vous adresse ainsi toutes mes félicitations d'être d'une faiblesse si affligeante !

Hester poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'elle fût capable de les empêcher de couler le long de ses joues. Cette horrible femme avait visé pile à l'endroit où cela faisait mal il ne se passait pas un instant sans que la jeune fille ne s'en voulût pour être arrivée sur les lieux quelques secondes après l'empoisonnement de Milo. Si elle avait pu être plus rapide, ou plus intelligente, elle aurait pu empêcher Milo de commettre cette folie dès le début.

Les yeux rougis de colère et de chagrin, Hester ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'une voix forte :

- Au moins, moi j'ai agi. J'ai essayé de le sauver car j'aime sincèrement Milo, je n'essaierai jamais de l'utiliser comme argument politique !

Cette fois, ce fut à Pretoria de reculer de quelques pas, une expression scandalisée sur le visage. Hester savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle était bien trop remontée pour s'arrêter là et oublier son ressentiment pour la mère de son petit-ami.

- D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voulez pas vraiment. Au fond de vous, vous êtes bien contente que Milo soit dans cet état, cela pourra vous attirer encore plus de votes de sympathie pour faire passer toujours plus de loi anti-moldus !

_Clac_ ! Hester savait qu'elle n'avait pas volé cette gifle. Mais pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle venait de dire à cette horrible femme. Le regard furieux et déterminé, elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes les yeux d'un noir alarmant de Pretoria McAllister. Alors que des gouttes de sueur recommençaient à lui couler le long du dos et qu'elle sentait sa main se remettre à trembler, Hester cilla enfin. Ce qui permit à Pretoria de contre-attaquer :

- Si jamais vous venez à me manquer de respect encore une fois, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, croyez-moi, cette gifle vous apparaîtra comme le châtiment le plus doux que vous ayez eu de votre vie.

Déglutissant difficilement, Hester s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte de la chambre de Milo s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître un sorcier de taille et d'âge moyen à l'embrasure.

- Vous pouvez revenir le voir, mesdames, nous avons fini.

Mais ni Hester, ni Pretoria ne lui prêtèrent attention. Elles étaient toutes deux trop occupées à se fusiller du regard, les mains crispées dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas sortir leurs baguettes magiques sous le nez du guérisseur. Il fallait cependant être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension et la haine palpables qui animaient le regard des deux femmes.

- Tout… tout va bien mesdames ? demanda le guérisseur d'une voix maladroite.

Instinctivement, sa main se porta à sa poche droite, là où se trouvait sans aucun doute sa baguette magique. Au bout d'un instant qui parut durer des heures, Prétoria McAllister réussit à reprendre contenance et gratifier le guérisseur d'un grand sourire aux dents étincelantes.

- Harold ! s'exclama-t-elle les dents serrées révélées par son sourire surfait. Content de vous voir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Miss O'Brian m'apprenait simplement qu'elle allait partir.

Pretoria jeta un regard féroce à Hester qui comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas trainer dans le coin. Elle se composa elle aussi un sourire aussi faux que la façon de chanter de la Grosse Dame, et prit congé de sa redoutable marâtre.

- Heureuse de vous avoir revue, Mrs McAllister, à bientôt. Portez-vous bien !

- C'est ça ! lança Pretoria d'un air dédaigneux. Va au diable, gamine !

Puis, se retournant vers le dénommé Harold, elle prit un air concerné et lui demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ?

Pendant tout le trajet qui l'avait ramenée dans la rue qui donnait sur l'Hôpital, Hester s'était quasiment empêchée de respirer, craignant d'exploser de rage au moindre souffle expiré. Une fois à l'extérieur cependant, elle s'autorisa à craquer et se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à voir apparaître deux grosses larmes brûlantes aux coins de ses yeux.

L'injustice et la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve la mère de Milo écœuraient Hester au plus haut point. Comment cette vieille harpie pouvait-elle lui interdire l'accès à la chambre de son petit-ami ? Etait-elle incapable de témoigner pour une fille comme elle un minimum de gratitude d'avoir réussi à sauver son dernier fils ? Certes, elle était arrivée trop tard certes elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le soigner mais au moins, elle l'avait arraché aux griffes de cette folle de Scarlett. Pourquoi Pretoria McAllister refusait de reconnaître cela ?

En repensant aux yeux d'un noir d'encre de cette femme, et à son chignon serré qui reflétait sa psychorigidité, Hester se remit à trembler. Oui, la jeune fille avait bel et bien menti : elle craignait Pretoria encore plus qu'elle craignait Scarlett. Cette dernière, elle l'avait attaquée sans ménagements pour sauver Milo. Or, elle se sentait incapable d'attaquer sa mère, fût-elle une menace pour la terre entière. Pretoria McAllister possédait avec elle toute la puissance du Ministère et savait que son bras long pourrait coûter à son grand-père et les amis de ce dernier leur place en haut-lieu si jamais Hester se mettait à la défier.

Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la terrasser, fondre sur elle en deux battements d'ailes, lui lacérer le visage avec ses serres tout en lui labourant les yeux de son bec acéré.

Toute tremblante et ruisselante de sueur, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que sa rage avait commencé à la transformer ses chaussures avaient laissé place à deux grands pieds griffus tandis que sa bouche s'était durcie et allongée pour former un début de bec. Paniquée que l'on pût la voir ainsi, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour retrouver forme humaine. Puis, se décidant finalement à laisser sa colère s'exprimer, elle se transforma en un instant. L'oiseau brun dont elle avait pris la forme s'envola aussitôt et se mit à planer sur les courants d'air chaud qui émanaient de la ville de Londres. A cette vitesse et dans le ciel, elle rejoindrait bien plus vite son foyer qu'en prenant le bus et le bateau.

Fendant l'air à toute vitesse, le faucon pèlerin qu'elle était devenue se délecta du vent contraire qui lui fouettait le visage et venait s'engouffrer dans ses plumes. Là-haut, à cinq cents mètres d'altitude, volant aussi vite qu'un Eclair de feu, elle se sentait puissante, et dangereuse. Si Pretoria tentait de la défier dans les airs, elle saurait à qui parler.

Cette harpie du ministère la sous-estimait beaucoup, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hester était elle aussi une femme forte. Et les femmes fortes n'abandonnent jamais !


	3. De nouvelles responsabilités

A seulement quelques kilomètres de l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, dans une toute petite maison coincée entre deux grandes boutiques de luxe, se terrait Eric Hortshore assis à un bureau branlant, le nez dans d'innombrables morceaux de parchemins, il était occupé à mélanger différentes fioles de potions, et attendre que ça précipite.

Depuis le début des vacances, Eric n'était quasiment pas sorti de sa chambre, et avait même loupé quelques repas à l'occasion. Habitués à une telle attitude de la part de leur benjamin, les membres de la famille Hortshore ne s'étaient pas vraiment alarmés de cette absence, curieuse et préoccupante. En fait, avec Constance, Eric était le seul de sa famille à avoir jamais travaillé dur à l'école. Le moindre devoir donné par les professeurs, la moindre potion à préparer, le moindre sortilège à maîtriser, tout cela lui prenait à chaque fois plusieurs heures d'entrainement afin d'obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait la pratique des sortilèges, il était très rare que cela se passât comme il le souhaitait, Eric étant énormément à la traine sur ce point. C'est pour cela que les parents d'Eric, ainsi que ses sœurs qui – bien qu'ayant toutes quitté la maison à présent – continuaient à la fréquenter, ne se formalisèrent pas de ne presque pas voir leur fils et frère durant tout l'été.

Cependant, exceptionnellement cette année, ce n'était aucunement la pratique de sortilèges et les devoirs d'école qui exigeaient de lui une telle assiduité, mais bien une question de vie ou de mort…

- Si j'ajoute un peu de poudre de corne de licorne, associé au suc de Limande séchée, ça pourrait donner…

Mais en plein milieu de sa phrase, il poussa un copieux juron. Le liquide rouge sombre qui reposait dans sa fiole prit une teinte d'un profond noir d'encre à l'instant-même où il y déposa les ingrédients sus-cités. Au comble du désespoir, il secoua plusieurs fois le mélange, mais n'eut rien d'autre que l'affreuse substance noire. De rage, il posa brutalement la fiole sur son bureau, qui vacilla dangereusement sous le choc, et pointa sa baguette magique dessus. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de l'exploser en mille morceaux avec sa toute nouvelle puissance magique. Mais à la place, il se contenta de murmurer :

- _Ingredio Retrerum_ !

Des petits bruits curieux agitèrent le flacon, comme des toussotements qu'on aurait après avoir avalé quelque chose de travers. Puis les discrets toussotements mutèrent en spasmes violents accompagnés de bruits de gorge, comme si le liquide s'apprêtait à vomir. Ce fut le cas un instant plus tard : une délicate poudre argentée fut expulsée de la fiole et vint immédiatement regagner la petite bourse de laquelle elle était issue. Pour le suc de Limande séchée, en revanche, le retour à l'envoyeur fut un petit peu plus désordonné : l'épais liquide marron manqua d'un bon mètre le pot de terre d'où il venait et vint s'échouer sur l'un des parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau.

- Oh non ! se lamenta Eric. Il faut vraiment que je travaille sur ce sortilège ! _Récurvite_ !

La substance marron disparut immédiatement, laissant le bout parchemin aussi propre qu'auparavant. De toute évidence, Eric était bien trop dur avec lui-même six mois auparavant, il était incapable d'exécuter le moindre sort ou maléfice, et était pour cela la risée de toute la maison Poufsouffle. Il avait bataillé dur pour enfin débloquer sa baguette et réussir cet exercice tant désiré. Pourtant, cela n'était toujours pas assez réussir son sortilège de Propreté à la perfection n'était plus la priorité pour Eric. Il s'était fixé un but encore plus difficile à atteindre, sinon impossible.

- Alors, si l'on met plutôt un bout de faciès de taureau, avec trois grains d'Eglancœur…

Cette fois, il déposa les ingrédients avec la plus grande précaution, mais cela n'empêcha pas le résultat de virer au noir, pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme. D'une voix lasse, il prononça de nouveau l'incantation de retour en arrière – qui fut mieux exécutée, cette fois – et se remit à la tâche. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait su maîtriser ce sortilège plutôt complexe, car il commençait à être à cours d'ingrédients ses réserves de Bézoards étaient depuis longtemps épuisées tandis qu'il avait fracassé, par inadvertance, sa fiole de sirop d'Ellébore. Sans ces deux éléments capitaux à la composition d'antidote, le jeune prodige des potions voyageait quasiment à l'aveugle dans cette expédition pour le moins hasardeuse.

Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner. La vie de Milo était en jeu, et ce n'était plus question de temps avant que les potions de purification sanguine finissent par se montrer inefficace face au poison violent qui agressait férocement l'organisme affaibli de son ami de Serpentard. Il devait à tout prix trouver un antidote à ce fléau avant la terrible échéance. Le problème, c'était que ce poison avalait tout il n'existait pas de substance qui pût le repousser et toutes finissaient par se faire absorber par cette substance noire et mortelle. Pourtant, il devait exister un moyen. Scarlett en avait parlé à Alienor : elle lui avait dit, selon les dires de la jeune fille, _"si tu me rejoins, je peux faire en sorte de sauver ton cher cousin"_. Cela voulait dire qu'il existait un antidote. Et si Scarlett pouvait l'accomplir, alors lui aussi, nom d'une Mandragore !

Il était, selon le professeur Davidson, le meilleur préparateur de potions que Poudlard eût vu depuis le début du siècle – bien avant la naissance du professeur, soit-dit-en-passant. Il était capable de créer ses propres mixtures, la Téléporpotion et la liqueur de dégrisement instantané n'étaient qu'un échantillon de tout son savoir faire. Il était même capable de confectionner de l'eau bénite, par tous les diables, de l'eau bénite ! Quel sorcier pouvait se vanter d'être capable d'un tel exploit ?

Mais pourtant, malgré tout le savoir-faire et toutes les connaissances du jeune Poufsouffle en matière de potions, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était mis en échec pour la première fois. Une vague de culpabilité s'insinua en lui avec autant de vilénie que ledit poison. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu son duel face à Scarlett McAllister si seulement il n'avait pas été évanoui lorsque Tina lui avait administré les soins d'urgence, il aurait pu faire quelque chose lui aussi. La corne de licorne en poudre et les langues de Lézard des Abysses sont bien plus efficaces s'ils sont administrés dans la demi-heure qui suit l'empoisonnement.

Désemparé, Eric enfouit son visage dans ses mains. C'était idiot de parler avec des "si", et c'était d'autant plus prétentieux de se persuader qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus en sachant que Tina avait déjà fait l'impossible pour Milo, et que Davidson l'avait suppléée très rapidement. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus que ces deux experts potionistes ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais une petite voix désagréable lui soufflait dans l'oreille que s'il avait été là à temps, il aurait pu sauver Milo. A présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire des expériences inutiles avec du sang prélevé sur la blessure de Milo, et regarder impuissant le liquide absorber toutes les substances réparatrices et en ressortir plus fort.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon ne vit, ni n'entendit tout de suite le hibou grand duc tapoter du bec contre sa fenêtre close. Il fallut attendre que sa sœur Flora, excédée par le bruit sourd qu'effectuait le volatile, entrât dans sa chambre sans frapper et lui lança d'un ton sec :

- Tu as du courrier, idiot !

Disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la quatrième sœur d'Eric n'attendit pas la réplique cinglante de son frère pour s'éclipser. Mise à part Constance qui était maintenant décédée depuis un an, Eric avait bien du mal à supporter ses sœurs, et celles-ci ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le dernier des Hortshore avait toujours été considéré comme un moins que rien de la part de ses deux sœurs les plus jeunes, Océane et Flora, qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour le traiter de Cracmol. Melinda, l'aînée de la fratrie, mariée et depuis longtemps partie de la maison, n'était absolument pas concernée par le sort misérable d'un frère qui avait douze ans de moins qu'elle, et qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais connu. David et Susana, les parents d'Eric et des filles, n'avaient pas le cœur à réprimander leurs deux petites princesses et d'ailleurs, ils n'osaient le dire, mais ayant désespérément attendu une preuve de la nature magique de leur seul fils, les parents Hortshore s'étaient finalement résignés à accepter le fait qu'il fût dépourvu de tout pouvoir.

De nombreuses fois, Eric avait été tenté de leur montrer qu'il était désormais capable de réaliser des sorts meilleurs que n'importe laquelle de ses sœurs – Constance exceptée, mais à chaque fois il s'en était abstenu, pour une raison qui lui était étrangère. Sa nouvelle force était son secret, et il tenait à le garder pour lui comme un trésor indigne de ses pimbêches de sœurs.

D'un pas pesant, Eric gagna la fenêtre avec la peur au ventre. Et si ce hibou lui annonçait la mort de Milo ? Une boule dans la gorge, il eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher la lettre et, lorsqu'il vit les armoiries de Poudlard sur le sceau, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La lettre qui signifiait son admission en cinquième année, elle arrivait bien tard cette année. Etait-ce une impression, ou elle était plus lourde et plus épaisse que d'habitude ? Intrigué, Eric ouvrit l'enveloppe avec un sortilège de découpage. Lorsqu'il la retourna, ce ne fut pas la traditionnelle lettre qui tomba en premier dans sa paume, mais un petit objet métallique qui brillait à la lumière des rayons de soleil. Etonné, Eric examina l'objet et sentit son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il le reconnaissait pas plus grand qu'une main d'enfant, de forme vaguement triangulaire, de couleur jaune et noire, un grand P inscrit par-dessus le Blaireau de Poufsouffle, Eric avait dans sa main son badge de Préfet.

Abasourdi, il sortit les feuilles de l'enveloppe et lut sa lettre d'admission en détail. Il y était en effet inscrit qu'il avait était nommé Préfet de Poufsouffle par la directrice Pomona Chourave. Pendant un instant, Eric ne sut que penser. C'était là un grand honneur qui lui était fait, et une sérieuse revanche sur celles et ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui malgré son impopularité auprès de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, il allait pouvoir les sanctionner avec justesse et rigueur si jamais on s'acharnait encore sur les faibles, à Pousfouffle, cette maison qui prônait la persévérance. Il aurait dû être fier, il aurait dû être satisfait. Mais pourtant, tout ce que ressentait le jeune homme à ce moment-là, c'était de la lassitude. Il allait devoir surveiller les allées et venues des élèves, sanctionner les délictueux, confisquer les objets dangereux, guider les plus jeunes. Tout ça en plus de la recherche d'un remède pour Milo ? Cela faisait trop de responsabilités, Eric n'en pouvait plus…

Au même moment, au sud-est du pays, à la périphérie d'une bourgade du comté de Devon, un autre jeune homme de l'âge d'Eric avait de lourdes responsabilités sur les épaules. Il avait devant lui trois possibilités, s'il prenait la mauvaise décision, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la suite des opérations. Il devait décider vite, la terrible échéance arrivait à toute vitesse. Réagissant plus à l'instinct qu'à la réflexion, le jeune garçon se décida au quart de tour ! D'un magnifique plongeon vers la droite, il s'empara à pleines mains de la grosse balle rouge et relança en direction de l'avant.

- Bien joué Nathan ! Bel arrêt ! salua Roxanne Weasley en récupérant la passe.

Puis elle fila à toute vitesse en direction des buts adverses gardés par son oncle, Ronald. La poursuiveuse parvint à feinter Peter et tira dans la foulée. Mais malheureusement le vieux sorcier réussit à bloquer le tir. Il était encore bien vivace pour un grand-père de soixante-douze ans, songea Nathan avec une certaine pointe d'agacement. Depuis les trois heures que durait le petit match familial, aucune équipe ne parvenait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Nathan faisait équipe avec George et Roxanne Weasley, le grand-père et la tante de son ami Zack. Mais le père et la fille avaient beau être d'excellents joueurs de quidditch qui, lors de leurs années à Poudlard, avaient ébloui le stade à leurs postes de batteurs, ils n'étaient pas assez rôdés au poste de poursuiveurs pour parvenir à creuser l'écart. En face, il y avait Ron, Hugo et Peter Weasley, le grand-père, le père et le frère de Jack. Tous trois réussissaient à élaborer un jeu d'équipe travaillé et efficace qui avait maintes fois mis en déroute le jeune Nathan. Bien que Peter ne fût pas familier au poste qu'il occupait actuellement, son père Hugo le guidait tellement bien que leurs enchainements étaient dignes des joueurs professionnels de la ligue.

Sur le bord du petit terrain, Zack et Jack, les mains en porte-voix, décrivaient d'une voix criarde les différentes actions du match comme s'ils faisaient le commentaire d'un match officiel. Malheureusement, le vent soufflait trop fort pour qu'on pût entendre leurs voix. A leurs côtés se trouvaient d'autres membres de l'immense famille Weasley : Emma, la sœur de Jack au casque de cheveux frisés, encourageait bruyamment son grand-père et sa tante à l'aide de cris stridents Meagan et Milicent, les deux filles de Roxanne, en bonnes Serpentard, tentaient de favoriser l'équipe qu'elles supportaient en sifflant bruyamment leurs adversaires dès que ces derniers avaient le souaffle en main James Jr, le cousin d'Hugo, se moquait sans gêne de ce dernier, étant lui-même aussi un joueur de premier plan Samuel, son fils, était plus réservé, contrairement à son père, son frère et sa sœur, il ne partageait pas la frénésie familiale pour le Quidditch et se contentait d'applaudir poliment à chaque but marqué c'était également la réaction de Rose, la tante de Jack et Peter et professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, qui n'était pas non plus de nature à s'extasier pour un tir lancé dans un anneau. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes, dans la vie.

Jamais Nathan ne s'était autant amusé lors de ses précédentes vacances d'été. Il portait bien entendu toujours la marque du deuil de ses parents. Mais avec les Weasley qui l'avaient tout de suite considéré comme un des leurs, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une nouvelle famille comme des parents qu'il avait perdus de vue depuis trop longtemps et qui s'étaient manifestés à lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Nathan ne reniait absolument pas ses parents défunts, loin de là. Mais lorsqu'il regardait les Weasley jouer au quidditch, lancer des sorts et parler des nouvelles potions à la mode, il se sentait davantage à sa place au Terrier que dans son ancienne maison où il n'y avait que des moldus à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ce fut lorsqu'il arrêta son quatorzième tir que le jeune homme l'aperçut enfin. C'était un sorcier trapu au regard perçant et au sourire inquiétant vêtu d'une riche robe de sorcier aux couleurs vert et noir, Nathan devina tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Que venait-il faire ici, en plein milieu d'un match familial ? Pendant un instant, le jeune homme fut pris d'un doute. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans le champ des Weasley était-il légal ? Ou cela enfreignait-il la loi du Secret ?

Voyant que Nathan ne relançait pas, les Weasley se retournèrent en sa direction et virent à leur tour ce curieux énergumène qui avançait à leur rencontre. Aussitôt, Roxanne et Hugo dégainèrent leurs baguettes magiques et vinrent se poster de part et d'autre de Nathan dans une attitude protectrice qu'auraient adoptée un oncle et une tante. Ron Weasley, qui avait l'âge d'être le grand-père de Nathan, se posa délicatement et vint à la rencontre de l'intrus, une main dans sa poche de robe de sorcier. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme remarquait à quel point les mesures de sécurité dont il était l'objet, étaient si strictes. Il savait très bien qu'il en était ainsi en raison de sa lycanthropie. Mais, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, ils s'inquiétaient quand même beaucoup pour une menace qui semblait dérisoire. Puis, aussi violemment qu'un coup de fouet, Nathan se remémora avec quelle facilité un seul traqueur vampire l'avait mis en déroute, lui et ses amis loups-garous, après la bataille en Ecosse. Il sortit donc sa baguette magique à son tour et s'apprêtait à en faire usage au moindre faux mouvement.

L'inconnu s'arrêta en face de Ronald et de Rose qui l'avaient rejoint. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'aller plus loin, mais il l'était clair que dans le cas contraire, le père et la fille ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix ferme. Que faites-vous chez nous ?

- Je me nomme Théosorus Selwyn, répondit l'homme avec un sourire passablement énervant. Je suis sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre, je viens voir Nathan Jones.

A l'écoute de son nom, Nathan releva la tête, surpris. Il effectua quelques pas en direction du sorcier du ministère, mais d'un geste de la main, Roxanne l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, quel danger pouvait-il y avoir à parler avec un sorcier du ministère ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? dit Ron qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Selwyn avec un large sourire qui révéla deux dents en or. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne concerne que le ministre de la magie, et Nathan lui-même bien entendu.

Il émit un petit gloussement très désagréable qui fit douter Nathan. Tout bien réfléchi, il serait peut-être sage de laisser les adultes s'occuper de cet étranger avant de foncer tête baissée dans l'inconnu. D'ailleurs, quelle preuve avait-il d'appartenir réellement au ministère ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Nathan, Selwyn plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un long parchemin qu'il exhiba longuement afin que tous puissent y voir la signature de Drago Malefoy tout en bas.

Après avoir longuement examiné la signature, comme s'il cherchait à trouver une preuve de sa véracité, le vieux Ronald reporta son attention sur le sorcier du ministère, sans pour autant sortir la main de sa poche.

- Si le ministre veut voir Nathan, pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même ?

Le sourire de Selwyn s'accentua, révélant une dent dorée en plus. Le malaise que ressentait Nathan s'amplifia aussi. Il semblait de plus en plus évident que ce Selwyn était quelqu'un de dangereux en qui il ne fallait surtout pas avoir confiance. Espérant y découvrir là un indice, Nathan huma l'air en direction de l'intrus. Mais il fut presque déçu de ne sentir que l'odeur humaine, rien à voir avec celle d'un vampire.

- Monsieur le Ministre est très occupé, Mr Weasley, je vous rappelle qu'il a une rébellion vampire à mater.

- Nathan ne viendra pas avec vous, Mr Selwyn, intervint Rose de sa voix douce mais non moins ferme, il restera ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Et si vous voulez lui parler, ce sera en présence de l'un d'entre nous.

Pour la première fois, le sourire de l'envoyé du ministère sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Pendant une bonne minute il fixa Rose du regard, mais celle-ci ne cilla pas. Finalement, ce fut lui qui abdiqua.

- Bien, peu importe, dit-il de mauvaise grâce suivez-moi si vous le désirez. Mais laissez-moi parler jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, d'accord ?

- Tout dépendra de ce que vous direz, lui répondit Rose du tac-au-tac, venez Nathan, voyons ce que notre ami du ministère a à vous dire…

Sans un mot, Nathan suivit son professeur. Il était content qu'elle soit là avec lui. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ce Selwyn et il savait Rose suffisamment habile pour déceler les pièges qu'un politicien rusé pourrait leur tendre. Rose les mena dans la cuisine qui faisait aussi living room. Sans y avoir été invité, Selwyn s'assit sur le vieux sofa rongé aux mites et incita Nathan à faire de même. Ce dernier préféra reste debout, à l'instar du professeur Weasley, et attendit que l'envoyé du ministère lui explique la raison de sa venue. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, Nathan, dit-il en regardant le jeune loup dans les yeux – il y avait soudain dans ses yeux une telle gravité que Nathan se demanda s'il s'agissait du même homme. La guerre entre les sorciers et les vampires s'embourbe. Les combattants de Scarlett sont toujours aussi insaisissables et nous filent entre les doigts chaque fois que nous croyons les tenir. Jour après jour, ils font davantage de victimes et regagnent peu à peu des forces au fur et à mesure qu'ils contaminent certains sorciers qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Pourquoi ne pas les attaquer au manoir McAllister ? demanda Nathan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une troupe moribonde de combattants exténués faisait si peur au ministère.

Après tout, si Milo McAllister et Alienor Lantiem avaient réussi à s'y introduire, pourquoi aurait-il été impossible d'accès aux chasseurs de vampires du ministère ?

- Scarlett McAllister est une sorcière aussi folle que puissante. Elle a lancé sur le manoir des charmes de protection qu'aucun de nos briseurs de sort n'a réussi à annuler jusqu'à maintenant. Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs qu'elle se cache là-bas.

- Pas de chance pour vous, dit Nathan avec prudence, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Il espérait de tout cœur que Selwyn ne pensait pas à la même chose que lui…

- En deux ans de lutte contre les vampires, vous avez été le seul à pouvoir dénicher Scarlett et la battre sur son terrain. Malgré tous les moyens dont dispose le ministère, jamais nos aurors ou nos chasseurs de vampires n'ont été capables de réaliser un tel exploit. Les seuls à avoir réussi à approcher Scarlett sont morts…

- Je n'étais pas tout seul, fit remarquer Nathan, j'avais toute une meute avec moi.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Selwyn, visiblement ravi que Nathan eût remarqué ce détail. C'est bien pour cela que le ministère s'intéresse à vous, Nathan Jones. Vous êtes un leader-né, vous savez rassembler les troupes, vous êtes capables de les mener à la victoire.

- J'ai perdu les trois-quarts de ma meute lors du dernier affrontement contre les vampires, lança Nathan d'un ton glacial, qu'espérez-vous ? Que je me relance dans la mêlée et fasse courir un danger de mort à mes amis une fois encore ?

Le jeune homme mettait toute son énergie à ne pas trembler de rage. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'elles commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il tentait de rassembler ses pensées confuses. Lui demandait-on vraiment de combattre à nouveau ? Comme pour répondre à cette question informulée, Selwyn esquissa un grand sourire satisfait.

- C'est exactement ce que le ministère attend de vous, lui répondit-il en scrutant longuement les yeux du jeune loup.

Ce dernier finit par ciller. D'horribles images qu'il gardait des différents champs de bataille qu'il avait parcourus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se revit transpercer, le regard haineux, ses ennemis les uns après les autres. Il s'entendait de nouveau crier de joie après chaque victoire. Il sentait de nouveau l'odeur de chair brûlée tandis qu'ils immolaient leurs ennemis mortels par le feu. Tout cela s'était passé des siècles auparavant, semblait-il. Comment Nathan avait-il pu se montrer si cruel et brutal ? Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, il en avait même _honte_. Tout cela n'avait d'ailleurs mené qu'à plus de tueries et plus de malheur. Cela avait mené à la mort de Philippe et Tanya, à celle de Serena et Clarisse, à la décapitation de Derek, au meurtre de ses parents…

Considérant le mutisme de Nathan comme une incitation à poursuivre, Selwyn reprit son analyse de la situation :

- D'après nos informateurs, Vladimir, le seigneur des vampires avec qui Scarlett McAllister a scellé un pacte inviolable, aurait récemment posé le pied sur le sol anglais. Cette information, que nous tenons de source sûre, est plus que préoccupante cela faisait deux ans que Vladimir ne s'était pas manifesté, certains le croyaient même mort. S'il ressurgit aujourd'hui au grand jour, ce n'est sûrement pas sans un plan élaboré et longuement travaillé en compagnie de ses conseillers.

- C'est ce que vous attendez des loups-garous ? demanda froidement Rose. Vous espérez qu'avec leur flair, ils pourront débusquer le seigneur des vampires et le tuer avant qu'il ne mette à exécution ses obscures machinations ?

- Exactement, répondit Selwyn, quelle perspicacité professeur Weasley ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'une personne telle que vous gâchait ses talents à travailler dans cette école. Vous seriez mieux au ministère.

- J'aime me sentir utile et rester fidèle à mes valeurs, répliqua Rose d'un ton assassin, le ministère ne pourrait satisfaire aucune de ces deux aspirations. Désolée pour vous…

Contre toute attente, l'envoyé du ministère éclata d'un grand rire appréciateur, laissant un Nathan désorienté il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça.

- J'imagine donc que vous désapprouvez notre démarche concernant Nathan et que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le dissuader de nous suivre, dit alors Selwyn avec un sourire féroce, visiblement destiné à dissuader le professeur d'entreprendre quoi que ce fût qui pourrait entraver leurs projets.

Rose ne se montra ni intimidée, ni effrayée. Elle gardait sur le visage cette expression sévère si différente du visage aimable et serein auquel Nathan s'était habitué au bout de quatre ans :

- Nathan n'a pas besoin de moi pour prendre sa décision. Il est assez grand pour savoir par lui-même ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

Celle-là, Nathan ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il s'attendait à ce que le professeur Weasley tentât par tous les moyens de le raisonner et de l'inciter à décliner la proposition du ministère. Aussi fut-il à la fois surpris et flatté qu'elle le laisse décider par lui-même. Elle avait raison, de toute façon, il n'avait besoin de l'avis personne pour refuser cette offre. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence à tuer. A l'avenir, il souhaitait ne plus jamais avoir à ôter la vie de qui que ce soit, fût-il humain ou vampire.

- Le meurtre n'est pas fait pour moi, Mr Selwyn, finit-il par répondre en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton cordial, vous feriez bien de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot à votre place. Je ne serai plus jamais le pantin de qui que ce soit…

Si Nathan avait cru déstabiliser Selwyn par son refus, il fut surpris et presque déçu de le voir continuer à sourire de son sourire si détestable.

- C'est très touchant Mr Jones, dit-il d'un ton lourdement chargé d'ironie, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis que votre bien-être moral m'importe peu. L'avenir du monde magique est suspendu par votre décision. Si vous refusez, vous exposerez la communauté à de nombreux dangers. Nos ennemis sont capables d'horreurs dont vous n'avez même pas idée…

L'image fugitive de la tête tranchée de Derek, ruisselante de sang et affichant une expression d'horreur sans nom, s'imposa de nouveau à lui comme un maléfice qu'on lui aurait lancé en pleine figure.

- J'ai une idée assez précise de ce dont ils sont capables, dit Nathan d'un ton glacial, merci bien.

- Oh non, vous n'en avez pas la moindre, lui répondit Selwyn avec son affreux sourire.

Cette fois, Nathan soutint son regard sournois et calculateur. En aucun cas il ne laisserait ce sale type lui dicter sa conduite. Jamais il ne deviendrait l'instrument de mort du ministère. Plutôt mourir… Voyant que Nathan ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement, le sorcier du ministère poussa un long soupir de regret.

- Très bien, nous allons alors tenter de voir les choses d'un angle différent. Considérer que votre action auprès du ministère sera un moyen de racheter vos terribles erreurs et faire table rase du passé.

- Quelles erreurs, Mr Selwyn ? répliqua Nathan mal à l'aise. Le ministère n'a rien à me reprocher.

Cela sembla être la réplique qu'attendait Selwyn, car il n'aurait eu, à cet instant, pas l'air plus satisfait que si le ministère avait enfin attrapé Scarlett McAllister.

- Mmh… dit-il d'un air faussement songeur. Je pense que les quatre-cent-neuf loups garous dont nous avons trouvé les cadavres au large de l'Ecosse ne seraient pas de cet avis…

Cette fois, Nathan ne put pas empêcher ses lèvres de trembler violemment son regard apeuré, presque implorant, ressemblait à celui d'un chien blessé qui attendrait, impuissant, que son maître l'achève. Alors qu'il sentait sous lui ses jambes se dérober, Nathan se fit rattraper au dernier moment par une Rose Weasley à la solidité impressionnante. Son bras rassurant vint entourer les épaules massives du jeune loup.

- Je crois que nous allons en rester là Mr Selwyn, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée qui masquait à merveille sa fureur, je vous conseille maintenant de partir.

Mais Selwyn ne lui prêta aucune attention. Trop heureux d'avoir touché le point faible de Nathan, il s'amusa au contraire à davantage torturer ce dernier, avec une jubilation si féroce qu'il était difficile de voir en lui un humain.

- A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est vous, Nathan, qui avez révélé à Milo McAllister la position de sa sœur au manoir McAllister. Vous êtes donc indirectement responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je pense que, par égard pour la famille de ce pauvre garçon, certains diraient qu'il est de votre devoir de rattraper cette bévue en tuant celle qui l'a empoisonné.

C'en était trop à supporter pour Nathan qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine du terrier. L'esprit hanté par le souvenir d'un Milo McAllister aux yeux révulsés et à la bouche écumante, Nathan enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mais ses doigts furent impuissants à retenir le flot de larmes qui s'y déversaient. Rose choisit ce moment pour se poster entre Selwyn et lui. Le visage fermé, elle sortit sa baguette magique et déclara d'un ton ferme :

- Et moi je dis qu'il est de votre devoir de déguerpir en vitesse, si vous ne voulez pas le regretter plus tard.

Immobile sur le canapé, Selwyn haussa un sourcil.

- Vous seriez prête à attaquer un membre du ministère, quitte à perdre votre poste et finir par la même occasion à Azkaban ? Vous m'impressionnez !

D'un geste vif, Rose Weasley agita sa baguette magique en direction d'une antique armoire qui se métamorphosa aussitôt en une créature terrifiante à la tête de lion, au corps de chèvre et à la queue se terminant par un serpent sifflant.

- Qui pourrait bien m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, si l'on ne retrouve jamais votre corps ? demanda le professeur en haussant à son tour un seul sourcil.

Pour la première fois depuis l'entretien, Selwyn parut impressionné, voire même effrayé.

- Vous êtes plus terrifiante que vous ne le laissez paraître professeur Weasley, finit-il par dire.

- Et vous bien moins futé que vous ne le croyez, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Vous feriez mieux de partir, notre armoire de salon peut-être très vorace lorsqu'elle a faim.

Cela sembla être le signe pour Selwyn qu'il était temps de partir. Il se leva, haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, et sortit de la cuisine sans un regard vers Nathan ou Rose. Cette dernière, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit reprendre sa forme à l'antique armoire de bois. Puis elle se pencha vers Nathan, le releva délicatement et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sangloter, les mots de Selwyn l'avaient tailladé comme un couteau chauffé à blanc. La culpabilité le rongeait comme la rouille sur un métal. Le professeur s'assit à ses côtés et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui souffla-t-elle avec douceur, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la chute de Mr McAllister. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de retrouver sa sœur sans votre aide de toute façon. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste sur le moment, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que les larmes de Nathan ne cessent de couler le long de ses joues. Dix autres minutes et de nombreuses paroles rassurantes furent nécessaires à la suppression de ses tremblements, et il fut prêt à sortir de la cuisine au bout d'une heure, les yeux rougis et la démarche incertaine. Rose avait beau dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la situation de Milo McAllister car, quoi que l'on puisse penser, c'était bien de sa faute si le jeune Serpentard s'était précipité en direction du manoir et de sa perte. Il le savait bien, et Hester le savait aussi elle avait renvoyé les quatre lettres d'excuses qu'il lui avait écrites, sans même les avoir ouvertes.

En parlant de lettre, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, Nathan aperçut justement le hibou grand-duc de Poudlard qui planait dans sa direction. Il portait sans aucun doute sa lettre d'admission en cinquième année.

Lorsqu'Alienor Lantiem voulut tourner la poignée, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude, Tante Prétoria l'avait de nouveau enfermée. Depuis son retour au manoir Malefoy, Alienor ne s'était retrouvée libre de ses mouvements que quelques heures, tout au plus. C'était sa punition pour avoir laissé partir Milo pour le Manoir McAllister mais aussi, elle le savait, pour en être rentrée indemne au contraire de Milo. Sans doute Pretoria voulait-elle faire culpabiliser Alienor d'avoir soutenu son cousin dans ses plans complètement insensés. Mais c'était inutile, Alienor n'avait pas besoin qu'on la punisse pour se sentir coupable. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus pour Milo et que, sans elle, son cousin serait mort avant même l'arrivée des renforts. Mais cela ne changeait rien, Milo était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, suspendu entre la vie et la mort et elle, coincée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne pour un crime qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu empêcher d'arriver. Alors oui, Alienor culpabilisait elle culpabilisait de rester inactive de trop longues heures dans cette chambre alors que ce qu'elle désirait le plus, c'était repartir à l'assaut du manoir McAllister et faire regretter à Scarlett d'avoir mis Milo dans cet état.

Pretoria McAllister ne comprenait rien, elle s'échinait à vouloir garder son pouvoir au ministère tandis que le monde autour s'effondrait sans qu'elle y prenne garde, à commencer par son fils. Selon Alienor, sa tante avait une grande responsabilité dans la perte de son fils si elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui au lieu de s'en servir uniquement comme objet de propagande politique, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait pu deviner ce que Milo préparait, et l'empêcher de commettre une folie. N'était-ce pas aux adultes que revenait le rôle de contrôler leurs enfants ? Pourquoi incombait-on à Alienor une responsabilité que, malgré une maturité exceptionnelle, son âge rendait trop lourde sur ses épaules.

Bien sûr, la jeune Lantiem se devait d'être reconnaissante envers sa tante de l'avoir recueillie après la mort de sa mère, Mildred Lantiem, née McAllister la sœur jumelle du père de Milo. Visiblement irrité par la fierté et la conviction McAllister que les sang-pur étaient supérieurs aux autres sorciers, Bryan Lantiem, le père d'Alienor, avait fini par quitter sa mère quand Alienor n'avait que trois ans. Selon les dires de Pretoria, Mildred Lantiem ne s'en était jamais remise, ce qui avait vraisemblablement causé sa mort précoce, et rendu Alienor orpheline de mère à sept ans. Son père avait bien essayé de la revoir pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui, mais Pretoria l'en avait empêché grâce à de puissant charmes qui empêchaient le père de la fillette de la toucher lorsqu'elle se trouvait au Manoir McAllister. La tante d'Alienor avait expliqué à cette dernière, âgée de dix ans, que cet homme qui était son père ne voulait la récupérer que pour lui inculquer des valeurs et des idées absurdes dans la tête. Tant que la jeune fille serait sous son toit, Pretoria McAllister ferait tout pour que sa nièce ne manque de rien et ait une éducation exemplaire, ce que – elle l'avait souvent affirmée – Bryan Lantiem aurait été incapable de lui fournir.

En effet, durant son enfance, Alienor n'avait jamais manqué de rien et avait été élevée par Pretoria de la même façon que cette dernière avait élevé ses propres enfants. Bien entendu, Alienor lui avait toujours été reconnaissante pour cela. Jusqu'à récemment, en fait… A présent que Scarlett était devenue une psychopathe folle dangereuse, que Vindicus avait péri lors du massacre de Noël, et que Milo se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital à attendre que la mort s'empare de lui, la jeune Lantiem accordait beaucoup moins de crédit à la soi-disant éducation exemplaire de sa tante. En fait, cette dernière lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une manipulatrice sans cœur et sans vergogne prête à sacrifier ses enfants pour conserver le pouvoir.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule au manoir Malefoy à penser cela chaque jour, sur son lit, apparaissait un nouveau livre de magie noire envoyé à elle grâce à un parfait sortilège de Transfert. Comme il disparaissait le plus souvent la nuit suivant son apparition, Alienor se dépêchait à chaque fois d'en lire la plus grande partie. Grâce à cet étrange et inconnu bienfaiteur, la jeune fille avait pu apprendre plus de cinquante façons d'assassiner son prochain que ce fût via une potion sans goût ni odeur, un sortilège foudroyant, ou une malédiction qui opérait lentement, Alienor était maintenant en bonne voie pour se couronner reine de la mort. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, elle lisait sans relâche, avide d'en savoir toujours plus sur les arts assassins.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi assidue. Normalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler plus d'une heure sur un devoir que d'autres aurait fini au bout de trois, et récoltait quand même la note maximale. Mais pourtant, cette fois, elle était plus déterminée que jamais à repousser les limites de sa condition de surdouée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle venge Milo, qu'elle tue Scarlett et anéantisse le moindre vampire présent sur le sol anglais. Pour cela, ses nouvelles connaissances sur les arts assassins se montreraient utiles, non seulement pour tuer, mais également pour y prendre _plaisir_. Scarlett n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui arriverait.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit derrière la porte close la démarche caractéristique de sa tante qui faisait claquer ses talons sur le parquet. A la hâte, elle dissimula le livre de magie noire sous son oreiller, mais c'était une précaution superflue. Pretoria ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte magiquement scellée, elle glissa simplement l'enveloppe scellée sous la porte.

Alienor n'alla pas la ramasser tout de suite, elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Elle récupéra le vieux grimoire sans se soucier de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Sans la perspective d'y aller avec Milo, l'idée de revenir au château ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'avant.

Du côté d'Hester, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins appliquée, et beaucoup plus nonchalante. La jeune fille avait une fois de plus négligé ses devoirs de vacances et se contentait de passer ses journées à planer dans le ciel. Désireuse d'oublier par tous les moyens les horribles images de Milo agonisant qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, elle avait pris l'habitude de chasser en compagnie d'Antigone. Sa vieille chatte de douze ans avait mis plusieurs semaines avant de faire confiance au terrifiant rapace qu'était devenue sa maîtresse. Il avait fallu qu'elle se transforme petit à petit devant elle pour que le vieux félin reconnaisse le faucon pèlerin au premier coup d'œil et commence à partir chasser avec elle.

Hester adorait ces instants privilégiés qu'elle passait avec son animal. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était bien plus simple d'être un faucon qu'un humain. Une fois transformée, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ses devoirs d'école, de son petit-ami mourant, ou des lettres d'excuse que lui envoyait son ex-compagnon pour se faire pardonner de ses erreurs. Une fois pourvue d'ailes, les soucis d'Hester paraissaient bien futiles et toutes ses responsabilités s'évanouissaient dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Voilà ce à quoi elle aspirait : une vie faite de chasses et de promenades aériennes sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui se passait en bas.

Cependant, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la ramener à la réalité. Ce jour-là ce fut le hibou grand-duc de Poudlard qu'elle croisa en plein vol. Il lui apportait sans doute la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard qui lui donnerait rendez-vous le premier septembre au quai 93/4 de la gare King's Cross. Anxieuse, la jeune fille scruta avec ses yeux de rapace l'enveloppe que portait le hibou. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas être nommée préfète de Serdaigle comme sa mère trente neuf ans auparavant. Ce serait certes une déception pour cette dernière, mais Hester ne voulait plus jamais avoir de responsabilités sur les épaules tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voler et chasser jour et nuit avec Antigone.

D'ailleurs, ce fut à cet instant-là qu'elle repéra sa proie la petite souris était enfin sortie de son terrier. Hester n'attendit pas une seconde, elle fondit en direction de ce rongeur si appétissant et, serres en avant, la saisit au vol sans prêter attention à ses couinements terrifiés. L'instant d'après, elle lui tranchait la gorge avec une sorte de plaisir sauvage. Si seulement Scarlett McAllister pouvait connaître le même sort que cette souris…


	4. De l'agitation dans le train

Ce sera moi le premier à passer le portail ! vociféra Jack en fonçant à toute vitesse vers ce qui semblait être un tourniquet des plus solide.

- Non, moi ! répliqua Zack en s'élançant à sa poursuite, chariot en main.

Tous deux firent tourner de nombreuses têtes de passants moldus. Il était en effet habituel de voir de drôles d'énergumènes apparaître et disparaître mystérieusement dans l'enceinte de la gare. Mais personne n'en avait encore vu passer littéralement à travers la barrière. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

- Ah ces deux là ! soupira Hugo Weasley en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Il faut toujours nettoyer derrière eux… Passez devant les enfants, je vous rejoins.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers le moldu le plus proche, tandis qu'Emma, Peter et Nathan échangeaient des regards amusés.

- Difficile d'affirmer qu'ils ont quinze ans après avoir assisté à ça, fit remarquer Peter d'un air navré.

D'un air nonchalant, ils prirent eux aussi la direction du tourniquet et, contrairement aux deux cousins excités, passèrent inaperçus lorsqu'ils traversèrent la barrière magique qui menait à la voie 93/4.

- Ils ont dû se tromper dans les dates, affirma Emma sur le ton de l'évidence, ou alors on a dû les faire tomber lorsqu'ils étaient encore bébés…

- Ce n'est pas toi Peter qui m'a dit qu'ils avaient été enfermés pendant plusieurs heures dans une pièce avec deux cognards ? demanda Nathan sur un ton dégagé.

Peter sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui tétanisait encore les deux inséparables cousins.

- Oui, reconnut-il, grâce aux bons soins de ma grande tante Angelina.

- Grand-mère Angelina est elle aussi un peu dérangée, dit Emma avec un grand sourire, avant l'âge de cinq ans, elle a pris chaque membre de la famille à part pour deviner quel poste de quidditch lui convenait le mieux.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Nathan, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh oui ! répondit Peter avec une pointe d'embarras dans la voix. En même temps, avec les énergumènes que l'on a dans la famille, leurs moitiés doivent se montrer particulièrement « créatives » pour tenir la distance en matière d'âneries…

- J'ai fini Attrapeuse, soit dit en passant, fit remarquer Emma, à l'époque je surclassais Peter sans le moindre problème.

- Oh ça va ! ronchonna ce dernier. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour tout ça.

- Tu avais toujours trois mois de plus que moi, le taquina Emma, ça n'a jamais changé.

Nathan éclata de rire devant l'air embarrassé de son capitaine de quidditch. Il s'apprêta à réagir, mais un rugissement de joie le stoppa dans son élan. Un peu effrayé, il fit volte-face et eut tout juste le temps de se montrer ravi avant que Mathilda Greenhouse, Kevin Dornton, Gregory Zelton fondissent littéralement sur lui. Dalia, plus mesurée, se contenta d'un de ses rares sourires pour saluer ses retrouvailles avec le jeune garçon.

- Tu nous as manqué ! s'écria Mathilda en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

- Hng ! Vous aussi, articula Nathan, le visage crispé de douleur.

- C'était bien chez les Weasley ? voulut savoir Kevin. Zack et Jack ne t'ont pas achevé ?

- Hé ! protesta Jack d'un air faussement offensé. Je ne te permets pas !

- Oui, nous sommes aussi doux que des boursoufflets quand nous le souhaitons ! renchérit Zack en se redressant de toute sa courte hauteur.

- Vous ne devez pas le vouloir souvent alors, fit remarquer Gregory d'un air rieur.

- Jamais, reconnut Zack sans aucune gêne, quel intérêt y a-t-il à être sage ? La vie est faite pour qu'on en profite !

Alors que le petit groupe éclatait de rire, Nathan vit un petit badge de couleur rouge et or briller sur le buste de Gregory. Pendant un instant, une ombre passa devant son regard. Il avait complètement oublié que les préfets étaient nommés à partir de la cinquième année. Que Gregory reçoive le badge n'était pas si surprenant en soi. Il avait toujours été le deuxième garçon le plus doué de leur classe de Gryffondor, derrière Nathan. D'ailleurs, compte tenu des contre-performances de ce dernier aux examens l'année précédente, la palme du meilleur élève masculin parmi les Gryffondor de quatrième année l'an passé, revenait sans conteste à Gregory. En outre, il était de loin le plus sage de tous les cinquième année si l'on prenait en compte le comportement. Mais pourtant, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant l'insigne briller sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier parut s'en rendre compte, car l'instant d'après, il fit un mouvement pour que sa cape de voyage cachât l'objet métallique.

- Félicitations ! ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Nathan avec un sourire qu'il s'efforçait de rendre authentique.

- Merci, répondit Gregory en rougissant, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je pensais que ce serait…

- Je ne t'envie pas, lui répondit précipitamment Nathan, avec ces deux énergumènes autour de toi, tu auras plus de travail que tous les autres préfets réunis.

Zack et Jack feignirent une nouvelle fois d'être offensés.

- Je te rappelle que si on voulait… commença Jack, mais Mathilda ne le laissa pas finir :

- Vous ne le voudrez jamais, vous prendrez trop plaisir à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Gregory. Mon pauvre, je te plains, ajouta-t-elle en direction du jeune homme.

- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Pour une fois que j'ai un levier de pression sur eux, je ne vais pas cracher dessus. Dès qu'ils m'embêtent un peu trop, hop ! Cent lignes à copier. C'est magique, je te dis !

Les sourires des cousins disparurent aussi rapidement qu'un détraqueur face à un patronus.

- Tu n'oseras jamais ! lui rétorqua Zack, choqué.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! répliqua Gregory avec un sourire railleur.

Une nouvelle fois, le petit groupe éclata d'un nouveau rire. Un nouveau détail frappa Nathan.

- Dalia, tu n'as pas été nommée préfète ? s'étonna-t-il. Ils ont confié le badge à Alienor Lantiem ?

Cela semblait on-ne-peut-plus curieux, étant donné que la jeune Lantiem avait elle aussi beaucoup dégringolé dans le classement des quatrième année l'an passé. D'autant plus que les professeurs devaient être encore fâchés contre elle d'avoir accompagné Milo vers une mort certaine au Manoir McAllister.

- J'ai refusé le poste, leur confia Dalia sur le ton le plus naturel du monde.

Les rires cessèrent aussitôt, l'amusement fit place à un profond ébahissement.

- Tu as… quoi ? bégaya un Peter abasourdi.

Dalia fronça les sourcils devant leur air scandalisé à tous. De toute évidence, ils accordaient bien plus d'importance qu'elle au statut de préfet.

- J'ai bien reçu le badge courant juillet, révéla la jeune fille, mais je l'ai renvoyé à la directrice accompagné d'un petit mot : _"Non merci. Respectueusement, Dalia Snakanger."_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que les autres ne pussent mesurer l'ampleur d'une telle information. Nathan n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ignorait même qu'on pût refuser la nomination de préfet.

- Dalia, tu es… culottée ! finit par dire Peter dont les yeux écarquillés ne rétrécissaient pas.

- Où avais-tu la tête ? s'indigna Mathilda. Il y a plein de filles qui tueraient pour avoir le badge, c'est un grand honneur d'être désigné préfet !

- Au contraire ! s'écria Zack ravi. C'est l'occupation la plus rasoir qu'on puisse trouver dans cette école ! Dalia tu es géniale ! Tu es ma nouvelle héroïne, viens dans mes bras !

Il écarta les mains, prêt à recevoir l'étreinte de Dalia, mais cette dernière le regarda d'un air à la fois navré et interdit.

- Dans tes rêves ! lui répondit-elle avec une indifférence menaçante. A peine me frôleras-tu que tu finiras à terre avec des bâtons de guimauve à la place des jambes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Zack mimait le geste d'une flèche venant se planter dans son cœur.

- Oh mon dieu, je me suis fait rembarrer par la reine des glaces qui finira probablement ses jours avec le calmar géant !

Les rires s'estompèrent aussitôt. Dalia s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le train émit un sifflement strident qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, intervint précipitamment Gregory, visiblement ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour couper court à la discussion. Nous devrions trouver un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris.

- A vos ordres, monsieur le Préfet ! répondit Jack en exécutant un salut militaire.

- Oh la ferme ! ronchonna Gregory tandis qu'il grimpait les marches du premier wagon, dans l'hilarité générale.

Les sourcils froncés, Dalia lui emboita le pas en silence. De quoi se mêlait Zack, franchement ? Sa vie privée ne le regardait absolument pas, elle était tout à fait libre de rester célibataire si elle le souhaitait. De toute façon, les garçons de son âge ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Ils étaient soit trop immatures comme les cousins Weasley, soit trop sérieux comme Gregory ou Eric, soit trop torturés comme Nathan ou Milo. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les garçons essayaient toujours de mettre en avant leur personnalité, quelle qu'elle fût, et effaçaient ainsi les pauvres filles qui leur servaient de compagnes. En se remémorant les états dans lesquels s'était mise Hester pour Nathan et Milo, Dalia se félicitait intérieurement de ne jamais être tombée aussi bas. Si jamais elle devait un jour sortir avec quelqu'un, ce devrait être quelqu'un qui lui laisserait sa liberté et ne lui donnerait pas l'impression de lui appartenir à. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle presque tristement pour elle-même, jamais un garçon sain d'esprit ne serait intéressé par elle, la fille bizarre qu'on osait à peine approcher…

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle manqua de heurter un autre élève de cinquième qui avançait dans le sens inverse.

- Pardon, dit-elle d'un air distrait alors que le garçon se plaquait contre la paroi du train pour la laisser passer.

- Je t'en prie, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle passait devant lui avec une totale indifférence – le seul détail qu'elle remarqua chez lui fut son insigne de préfet aux couleurs de Serpentard, épinglé à son uniforme.

Le dernier coup de sifflet venait de retentir sur le quai 93/4, Hester O'Brian courait à perdre haleine le long de ce dernier pour atteindre la dernière portière ouverte du train qui commençait à se mettre en marche. De sa main gauche, elle tenait fermement la poignée de son énorme valise, tandis qu'à la droite se balançait la cage vide d'Antigone qui galopait elle aussi aux côtés de sa maîtresse. D'un bond vif et élégant, le vieux félin atteignit le wagon quelques secondes avant Hester qui, d'une manière beaucoup moins gracieuse, s'étala de tout son long par la mince ouverture du train. Au moins était-elle arrivée juste à temps dix secondes de plus et le train aurait pris trop de vitesse pour pouvoir être rattrapé.

Un peu honteuse d'une telle arrivée en fracas, la jeune fille vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours pour la voir dans une telle posture. Le couloir était désert, tout le monde avait trouvé un compartiment et il était plus que temps qu'elle fasse de même. Avec un peu de chance, ses amis de Serdaigle lui auraient gardé une place, ils étaient habitués à ses incessants retards. Elle avait parcouru trois wagons lorsqu'elle les vit enfin Norman Hodge, Franck Leyrner et Oliver Preneston, tous trois comme elle en cinquième année à Serdaigle, ils étaient occupés à comparer leurs dissertations d'Histoire de la Magie qu'ils avaient eu à faire pendant les vacances. Aucun signe de Hope ou Timothy, remarqua-t-elle un peu déçue. Où étaient donc ses deux meilleurs amis ? Se pouvait-il que, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, ils eussent décidé de faire bande à part et éviter ainsi le groupe de Norman qui pouvait se montrer assez vindicatif parfois ?

Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil au filet à bagages, elle aperçut les deux valises aux noms de T. H. Vance et H. P. Lepheimer qui bringuebalaient au rythme du train. Soulagée, Hester s'apprêta à entrer dans le compartiment quand une voix détestée lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

- Hester ! Enfin te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée, je pensais que tu avais raté le train.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux d'agacement et poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur l'exaspération que lui inspirait cette nouvelle venue.

- Isabella, lâcha-t-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais à Poudlard cette année.

La fillette laissa échapper un petit gloussement insupportable qui obligea Hester à serrer les dents. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas être plus malchanceuse, sur la vingtaine de wagons que comptait le train, il avait fallu que ses amis fussent dans le même compartiment où se trouvait également son insupportable cousine.

- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Isabella en secouant sa longue et belle chevelure blonde et ondulée. Pourtant je suis sûre que Maman te l'a dit lors de la dernière réunion chez Grand-père Anthony. Je l'ai entendue te demander de veiller sur moi et de me guider à Poudlard pour que je puisse suivre tes traces d'élève modèle. Comme si j'en avais besoin, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.

Avec horreur, Hester se remémora ce jour de juillet pendant lequel sa Tante Elisa, la jeune sœur de sa mère, l'avait accaparée des heures durant pour l'entretenir sur un sujet qu'elle avait oublié. La piqûre de rappel était plutôt brutale Isabella Dashwox était la deuxième cousine la plus âgée de la famille d'Hester, qui elle-même en était l'aînée. Comme pour la plupart de ses cousines, Hester détestait Isabella pour ses manières de fille gâtée qui n'avait jamais manqué d'un père ni d'argent, tandis que la mère d'Hester s'était retrouvée toute seule avec une enfant de quatre ans à charge et avait dû se remettre à chercher du travail après cinq ans d'arrêt. Outre ces détails qui n'étaient aucunement de la faute d'Isabella, Hester lui reprochait surtout son air supérieur et ses réparties cinglantes dignes des pires garces, comme Tina Acklebow.

- Tu trouveras bien tes marques ici sans mon aide, lui répondit Hester sur un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre cordial. Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour trouver ma place à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que tu n'auras aucun problème à faire de même.

"_Tu n'as qu'à venir trouver Tina, elle t'apprendra tout ce que tu veux savoir sur la vie à Poudlard__"_, ajouta Hester pour elle-même. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment de ses trois camarades de Serdaigle et fut irritée de remarquer qu'Isabella la suivait.

- Salut Hester ! lui dit Franck en ne levant les yeux vers elle qu'un bref instant. Tu as passé des bonnes vacances ?

- Pas trop mal, mentit Hester en repensant à toutes ces heures passées au chevet de Milo, et toi ?

- Les devoirs de vacances, les tournois d'échecs magiques, la routine quoi, répondit Franck qui écrivait quelques lignes de plus sur son devoir d'une longueur déjà respectable.

Norman, lui, semblait plus réceptif à l'arrivée des deux nouvelles venues dans le compartiment. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette fine d'Isabella, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Norman Hodge, lança-t-il d'une voix claire et forte, enchanté !

- Isabella Dashwox, répondit l'intéressée en lui serrant la main, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur des garçons bien plus âgés qu'elle.

Derrière elle, Hester fusilla Norman d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'Isabella était trop jeune pour lui et qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il cherchait à la séduire. Ce à quoi le garçon de Serdaigle répondit par un sourire sans équivoque : il ferait ce qui lui plairait, et si cela ne plaisait pas à Hester, elle pourrait aller s'adonner à aux activités que prisait tant Tina.

- Où sont Hope et Timothy ? demanda brusquement Hester pour briser ce silence complice qui la gênait.

- Dans le wagon des préfets, ils prennent leurs ordres auprès des préfets-en-chef, ils reviendront dans deux heures minimum, expliqua Oliver en levant les yeux de son devoir pour la première fois, ses yeux bleu ciel lancèrent un regard navré à une Hester qui s'avérait curieusement indifférente.

- Ils feront d'excellents préfets, déclara Hester sans prêter attention à la moue réprobatrice de Norman qui – elle le savait – briguait lui aussi le poste de préfet de Serdaigle.

- Tu n'as pas été nommée préfète ? s'étonna Isabella sur un ton qui oscillait entre l'amusement et l'outrage. On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais une des meilleures élèves de ton année.

- Pas l'année dernière, en tout cas ! ricana Norman avec un sourire goguenard. Vu les notes qu'Hester s'est payées en quatrième année, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas été recalée aux examens.

Furieuse, Hester s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Oliver fut plus rapide :

- Ferme-là Norman ! dit-il d'un ton ferme. On a tous des moments difficiles. Hester est, et restera toujours la meilleure d'entre nous. Souviens-toi que sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais pu être aussi performants en métamorphose, en histoire de la magie, en arithmancie et en étude des runes.

- Peut-être, mais à force d'en faire trop, on finit par se brûler les ailes, répliqua Norman avec un sourire mauvais. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre toutes ces options, même pour toi, c'est trop. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour toutes les suivre…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Norman, lui rétorqua Hester avec humeur.

Avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Hester espéra enfin pouvoir avoir la paix et se reposer avant la dure année qui s'annonçait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Isabella :

- Ma pauvre Hester, tu avais l'air si bien partie dans ta scolarité ! se lamenta-t-elle d'un ton faussement navré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette année je serai là pour rehausser le niveau de la famille. Et dans quatre ans, je rétablirai l'honneur de la famille en devenant préfète à mon tour, comme Grand-père Anthony il y a si longtemps. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-je même le privilège d'être préfète-en-chef dans six ans ?

Le ton était clairement provocateur. Aucun des trois garçons du compartiment n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, de peur de déclencher une guerre ouverte entre les deux cousines.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui rétorqua Hester sur un ton mielleux, et pendant que tu seras occupée à former les nouveaux préfets et à réprimander les perturbateurs, moi j'aurai déjà tous mes ASPIC et je commencerai à gravir les échelons un à un au sein du Département de la Justice Magique.

- Hum ! Nous verrons ça bien assez tôt, répliqua Isabella sur son horrible ton supérieur.

- Exactement, répondit Hester en soutenant son regard de défi.

Tout au bout du train, Alienor restait toute seule sur sa banquette à pratiquer des sorts interdits sur tous les insectes qui avaient le malheur de se montrer dans son compartiment. Autour d'elle, une multitude de cadavres de mouches, de cafards et de fourmis s'amoncelait, totalement inerte après avoir souffert pendant de très longues minutes sous la baguette mortelle de l'effroyable apprentie sorcière.

- Très engageant, commenta une voix féminine d'un ton réprobateur, je me demande ce que t'ont fait ces pauvres créatures pour que tu les malmènes à ce point.

Alienor ne se retourna pas pour identifier la nouvelle venue. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Elles sont là tout simplement, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, elles m'aident à m'entrainer pour parfaire mes sortilèges. Grâce à elles, je serai plus en mesure de combattre Scarlett le temps venu.

Bien qu'il n'y eût là rien d'amusant, Daryena esquissa un petit sourire.

- C'est sûr que cette mouche à la tête percée d'épines et aux quatre pattes amputées sera très fière d'avoir pu t'aider dans ton expédition punitive contre Scarlett.

Alienor fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et, d'un coup de baguette, elle trancha la tête de ladite mouche.

- Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux Daryena, mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre à quel point cette femme est dangereuse. Elle doit être stoppée, et c'est à moi de le faire.

- J'étais là moi aussi, fit remarquer Daryena avec colère, j'ai vu Milo agoniser sous le venin de cette horrible créature. Je l'ai vue envoyer Eric au tapis comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas combattue, souligna Alienor, tu n'as pas ressenti cette angoisse de pouvoir mourir à n'importe quel moment, de sentir qu'elle joue avec toi, alors que toi, tu luttes pour rester en vie. Tu ne l'as vue apparaître et disparaitre juste à côté de toi te susurrer des menaces de sa voix doucereuse, pour te faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait disposer de toi à n'importe quel moment. Tu n'as pas ressenti la peur s'insinuer en toi comme le pire des poisons tandis que tu te sentais aussi minuscule et impuissant que ces pauvres insectes.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Daryena ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en signe de malaise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Alienor se dévoiler autant.

- Tu as peur de Scarlett ? lâcha-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle croyait pourtant qu'Alienor n'aurait jamais peur de personne en ce monde et combattrait chaque menace qui lui faisait face sans jamais douter d'elle-même.

- Tout le monde a peur de Scarlett, lui répondit cette dernière sans gêne. Cette fille a le pouvoir de nous faire tous disparaître d'un seul geste. Le ministère ne peut rien contre elle. Si on ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, elle aura bientôt le contrôle de toute la communauté magique britannique. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. En tout cas, moi je ne peux pas…

Pendant un instant, Daryena regarda sa cousine, l'air interdit, incertaine quant à la santé mentale de cette dernière.

- Tu dérailles, lui dit-elle en secouant la tête, Scarlett McAllister est plus diminuée que jamais. Grâce à Nathan Jones, elle ne possède plus qu'un petit millier de vampires disséminés dans tout le pays. Elle ne possède plus les forces nécessaires pour frapper. Que peut-elle faire sans sa grande armée ?

C'était certes une explication sensée, mais Alienor n'y croyait pas. Elle balaya cette observation d'un revers de main.

- Quand bien même serait-elle toute seule, Scarlett McAllister trouverait le moyen de dominer le monde. Seule sa mort pourrait l'empêcher de commettre les folies qu'elle souhaite perpétrer.

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres de Daryena de toute évidence, c'était peine perdue.

- Et tes folies à toi, qui pourra t'empêcher de les commettre ?

- N'essaie même pas chère cousine, je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque se mette en travers de mon chemin.

- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit la cousine d'Alienor avec un haussement d'épaules, j'étais juste venue pour te proposer de venir nous rejoindre mes amies et moi dans notre compartiment. Mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se détourna et sortit à grandes enjambées, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure blonde derrière elle.

Dans le wagon des préfets, la discussion – bien que moins macabre – était tout aussi sérieuse.

- Surtout, dites-vous bien que quelque soit l'élève pris en flagrant délit, vous avez le pouvoir ancestral de le punir. C'est un stratagème magique mis en place par les fondateurs de Poudlard : même si un élève plus vieux et plus puissant est attrapé par un préfet plus jeune, il ne pourra pas se soustraire à sa punition. C'est un contrat magique inviolable que chaque élève passe en entrant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui ! répondit à l'unisson les huit élèves de cinquième année qui occupaient pour la première fois le wagon des préfets.

- Bien, reprit la préfète-en-chef, votre rôle est, comme vous le savez, d'empêcher les bagarres au sein de l'école, de confisquer les objets interdits par le règlement de l'école, et de guider les élèves de première année dans leurs dortoirs respectifs le jour de la rentrée. Il est bien entendu interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, et vous devrez veiller à ce que tous les élèves âgés de moins de quinze ans regagnent leurs dortoirs après le dîner. Pour ceux qui sont plus âgés, le couvre-feu est à 21h et il sera de votre devoir de le faire respecter en patrouillant le soir jusqu'à minuit par groupe de deux. Pour punir les élèves subversifs, vous pouvez leur donner des lignes à copier ou leur faire exécuter des tâches diverses, comme le récurage des armures du quatrième étage, ou le triage des récompenses de compétitions de Bavboules dans la salle des trophées.

Eric risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Grégory, et le regard de connivence qu'ils échangèrent lui confirma que même l'élève modèle de Gryffondor avait cessé d'écouter le long discours d'Olenna Kalenvoort depuis longtemps déjà. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient confinés dans ce wagon à écouter les mêmes recommandations en boucle. Il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'Eric ne commence à piquer du nez.

Afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer en plein sermon de la préfète-en-chef, le jeune Poufsouffle préféra se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, et en particulier le reste des préfets qui avaient été nommés cette année. Avec une pointe de culpabilité associée à une grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout la préfète de sa propre maison, Leane Whitman, une fille de petite taille, assez replète, aux longs cheveux châtain clair retenus en arrière par un bandeau couleur sable. En revanche, en reportant son attention sur les deux préfets de Serdaigle, Eric était ravi de retrouver Hope et Timothy qui faisaient partie comme lui des protecteurs de même que Grégory, le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor qui était assis à côté de lui. La préfète de Gryffondor, cependant, n'était pas familière au jeune garçon de Poufsouffle c'était une grande noire aux longs cheveux tressés qui portait le nom d'Irène Lannfist, et à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Pourtant, en voyant son maintien digne et assuré, Eric ne put s'empêcher d'approuver ce choix, d'autant plus qu'il était pratiquement certain que cette grande fille noire n'avait jamais pris le parti des brutes de Gryffondor qui terrorisaient l'école l'an passé. C'était pour la maison de Serpentard que se trouvait néanmoins la plus grande surprise certes il était évident que Milo ne pouvait plus être nommé préfet, étant donné sa condition, et qu'Alienor Lantiem était tombée en disgrâce auprès des professeurs pour avoir suivi son cousin dans sa folle épopée. Mais il s'attendait au moins à voir Dalia devenir préfète de Serpentard, et non cette Olivia Mortensen qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais au moins, celle-ci, il l'avait déjà vue elle faisait partie des Protecteurs et avait subi une violente attaque des septième année de Gryffondor qui l'avait laissée boîteuse, obligée de marcher avec une cane pour le restant de ses jours. En ce qui concernait le garçon de Serpentard, en revanche, Eric ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et aurait été bien incapable de le nommer avant de l'entendre se présenter en début de voyage. Il s'appelait Alexander Kellerman, il avait les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux marron clair et arborait sur son visage une expression aimable et avenante qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude d'associer à la maison Serpentard.

Au moment où Eric se posait des questions sur l'énigmatique Alexander, le train s'arrêta brusquement et les lumières s'éteignirent dans la foulée. Comme un seul sorcier, les vingt-quatre préfets du compartiment se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques, l'œil aux aguets.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un préfet de sixième année qui fit s'allumer sa baguette magique.

Mais à peine la lumière nouvelle avait-elle illuminé le compartiment qu'elle s'éteignit sous ce qui semblait être une bourrasque de vent glacé. Le sixième année tenta à deux reprises d'illuminer de nouveau les alentours, mais le même scénario se répéta à chaque fois. L'air semblait se refroidir petit à petit jusqu'à devenir glacial dans ce compartiment pourtant chauffé.

- Bon sang, quel froid ! s'exclama Timothy en tremblant de tout son long. Pourquoi ils ont coupé le chauffage et la lumière ? Le train est en panne ?

- Impossible, intervint Damian Grayson, le préfet-en-chef qui parlait pour la première fois, en trois-cents ans de service, le Poudlard Express n'est jamais tombé en panne. C'est quelque chose de plus sombre qui nous a fait arrêter, de plus dangereux…

- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Alicia, une préfète de Serdaigle de sixième année. Ce sont les vampires ?

- Les vampires n'ont pas le pouvoir de refroidir l'atmosphère et d'éteindre les lumières. C'est un pouvoir bien plus sombre et bien plus destructeur qui est à l'œuvre, répondit Damian d'une voix chuchotante. Un pouvoir que l'on croyait disparu depuis longtemps. Attendez-vous à ressentir les pires douleurs du monde, les prévint-il de sa voix presqu'inaudible, nous sommes attaqués…

Réprimant un frisson, Eric déglutit bruyamment en entendant ces menaces. A quoi jouait Grayson ? Pourquoi leur faisait-il peur de la sorte ? Etait-ce un bizutage ? Une sorte d'épreuve que les étudiants moldus imposaient aux plus jeunes pour faire partie de leur cercle ? Mais pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil au-dehors, Eric s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient en effet pas seuls. De longues formes sombres évoluaient sans bruit autour du train et lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Qu'était-ce encore que cette diablerie ?

Ce fut lorsqu'une de ces formes fit tomber son capuchon et dévoila son visage qu'Eric comprit que le préfet-en-chef ne bluffait pas. Avec horreur, le jeune Poufsouffle reconnut les yeux verts à l'éclat assassin, les pointes acérées que formaient ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, et le sourire meurtrier qu'elle avait déjà arboré cette fameuse nuit lorsqu'il l'avait affrontée.

- Scarlett McAllister ! lâcha-t-il avec effroi en se laissant mollement tomber sur son siège.


End file.
